Souviens toi
by Llily.B
Summary: [EN PAUSE] Et cette voix…Toujours la même… Si lointaine qu’elle semble irréelle… Et pourtant, je l’ai déjà entendue quelque part… Comme un souvenir, bien enfoui dans les méandres de ma mémoire perdue…Qui es tu ?
1. Qui es tu ?

**Auteur :** Lily.B

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh ! et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas ! Je les ai pas eut pour mon anniversaire, mais je désespère pas ! Noël est pour bientôt ! Lily supra optimiste Seul le personnage à qui appartient la voix est à moi XD

**Genre :** Romance/Angst et Drama mais rien n'est moins sur !

**Rating :** T voire M, je sais pas encore si je ferais des passages sanglants

**Résumé :** Et cette voix…Toujours la même… Si lointaine qu'elle semble irréelle… Et pourtant, je l'ai déjà entendue quelque part… Comme un souvenir, bien enfoui dans les méandres de ma mémoire perdue…Qui es-tu ?

**Note & Co :** Ceci est ma première fiction Yu-Gi-Oh ! à être publiée, bien qu'elle n'aura pas dû ! Ce n'est pas le genre de fic que j'aime écrire, étant donné qu'il contient un OC (other character) mais l'idée ne cessait de me harceler ! Elle n'est pas dans mes priorités donc ne vous attendez pas à des udaptes régulières. Elle n'est là que pour me servir de pause entre mes différentes fanfictions qui me prennent la tête ! N'hésitez pas cependant à me laisser votre avis et vos **adresses e-mail pour que je puisse vous répondre** !

Merci à **Allaupi **et à **Yami Aku** d'avoir été là pour me bêta-lecter ce premier chapitre ou prologue !

Sur ce je vous souhaite une **Bonne Lecture **en espérant que cela vous plaira !

* * *

**Souviens-toi…**

* * *

**Prologue : Qui es-tu ?**

_« Arrête ! Ça chatouille »_

Des rires…

_« J'en ai marre… Il veut nous tuer ou quoi ? »_

Des plaintes…

_« Magie, je sèche pas… »_

Une complicité infantile ?

_« Je te jure que si je t'attrape, je te tue de la mort la plus douce qui soit ! »_

Des enfantillages quelconques…

_**Et cette voix…**_

_« Non ! Tu vis sur ton petit nuage parce que tu es le Pharaon mais la vie n'est pas aussi simple que tu ne le crois ! Tu ne t'attends tout de même pas que je dise oui à tout ce que tu fais ? »_

De la colère…

_« Je t'en prie, ne joue plus au héros. C'est à moi de te protéger et pas le contraire »_

De la peine…

_**Toujours la même…**_

_« Tu es resté inconscient plus de trois heures alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te tenir tranquille ! »_

De l'inquiétude…

_« Je suis désolée... »_

Des larmes…

**_Si lointaine qu'elle semble irréelle…_**

_« Mais il faut que tu cesses de toujours vouloir me protéger comme ça… Comment veux-tu que je te protège si tu te mets constamment en danger à cause de moi ? »_

De l'impuissance…

_« Tout ça ne te ressemble pas… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, s'il te plaît…Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »_

De l'incompréhension…

_**Et pourtant…**_

_« Réponds-moi ! »_

De l'impatience….

_« Je ne suis pas un de tes vulgaires sujets ! »_

Du dégoût…

**_Je l'ai déjà entendue quelque part…_**

_« Je ne t'appartiens pas ! »_

De la haine…

_« Toujours la fuite, hein ? »_

De la lassitude

_**Comme un souvenir…**_

_« L'un ou l'autre, c'est la même chose de toute façon ! Complice de la même connerie ! »_

Du désespoir…

_« Menteur ! Comment peux-tu continuer à être toi-même, quand tu fermes les yeux sur toutes tes valeurs ! Tu te mens à toi-même et tu essayes de me faire croire TA vérité ! Mais vois-tu, ça ne marche pas avec moi… parce que malgré ce masque que tu t'efforces à porter… Je continue à lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert ! »_

Une tristesse infinie…

**_Bien enfoui dans les méandres de ma mémoire perdue…_**

Comme de la déception…

Une violente trahison…

_« Lâche ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! »_

_**Qui es-tu ?**_

Yami se réveilla brusquement, affecté, par la profonde tristesse de ces derniers mots, qui avaient pourtant été crachés avec une hargne impressionnante. Jamais il s'était senti aussi incompris et trahi que par ces dernières paroles. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un vulgaire souvenir… Cela n'aurait même pas dû atteindre son âme… Il ne savait même plus à qui appartenait cette voix à la fois douce et amère… Avait-il blessé cette personne autant qu'il s'était senti lui-même blessé ?

Une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'il n'en prenne vraiment conscience. Son esprit était resté sur cette souffrance qui lui tiraillait le cœur et il ne reprit contact avec la réalité que lorsqu'il sentit une main chaude et rassurante, chasser tendrement la preuve de son chagrin. Il porta un regard vague sur la fine silhouette de son ami, qui lui adressa un sourire timide.

« Aibou ? » dit-il confus.

Yûgi acquiesça vigoureusement tout en observant attentivement les traits de son double fantomatique. Yami sembla, soudain, se rendre compte de la situation et se confondit en excuse d'avoir réveillé son compagnon.

« Ce n'est rien, répondit ce dernier. Je m'inquiète beaucoup plus pour toi. Cela fait plusieurs nuits que ton sommeil est agité. Tu veux en parler ? »

L'esprit sembla hésiter un instant, ne voulant pas ennuyer Yûgi avec ses problèmes. Mais l'air anxieux de celui-ci le convainquit, et portant son regard sur la fenêtre, d'où perçaient quelques rayons de lune, il lui raconta tout.

« Il y a cette voix dans ma tête… Parfois elle est joyeuse, parfois triste… Mais la plupart du temps elle me reproche de ne pas être ce que je suis… »

Le jeune duelliste écoutait religieusement son aîné, attentif à ses moindres mouvements.

« Comme si… Je lui caché quelque chose et qu'elle le savait et qui pourtant ne m'empêchait pas de le nier…C'est du passé tout ça et cela n'a maintenant aucun sens pour moi… Alors pourquoi ces reproches m'affectent tant ? »

« Peut-être… Que cette personne était importante pour toi… Et que ton inconscient se souvient de ce détail… » Répondit Yûgi pesant ses mots.

« Mais dans ce cas… Pourquoi mentirais-je à une personne qui m'est chère ? » Demanda son compagnon d'âme en reportant son attention sur lui.

« Tu sais… Il y'a des tas des raisons qui nous poussent à mentir aux personnes que l'on aime… mais la principale étant la peur »

« La peur ? » répéta Yami, surpris.

« La peur de faire souffrir cette personne, de la blesser, de la perdre… »

« Tout ceci est vraiment trop confus pour moi ! »

L'esprit haussa les épaules mi-indifféré, mi-amusé, ce qui fit sourire son ami.

« Pourquoi m'attarderais-je sur une vie que je ne connais plus ? Tout cela n'a pas d'importance. »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration où chacun d'entre eux était plongé dans leurs pensées respectives. Sans le vouloir Yami avait fait ressurgir l'angoisse, que son ami avait tenté de dissimuler, depuis qu'il avait pris conscience que son ami… son partenaire avait un endroit, où un jour il devrait retourner. Il appréhendait ce moment, où il ne devrait plus partager son âme avec un autre… Où il se retrouverait seul et démuni. Yami était tout ce qu'il n'était pas… Il l'admirait, l'aimait comme un frère… Comment ferait-il sans lui ?

« Aibou ? »

« Hm ? » La voix de son ami le tira de ses tristes pensées.

« Tu n'avais pas un contrôle demain ? Ou plutôt aujourd'hui ? reprit l'esprit en avisant l'heure tardive.

« Si ! De géographie ! Et je compte sur ta participation ! » Répondit le dit Aibou, en se recouchant.

« Ce n'est pas très honorable de tricher »

« Mais je ne tricherais pas, puisque tu es moi et que je suis toi ! »

« Yûgi ! »

« Je dors »

Yami sourit devant la candeur et l'innocence dont son double pouvait parfois faire preuve et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le jour où il devrait rentrer chez lui et l'abandonner. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il devait savoir à qui appartenait cette voix et comprendre ce qui c'était réellement passé… Qui il était réellement ? Ignorant l'amertume qui lui oppressait le cœur, il s'endormit à son tour. Il ne se rendit pas compte que le puzzle du millenium brillait d'une faible et étrange lueur, qui disparut quand le faucon qui les veillait s'envola dans le ciel étoilé.

_A suivre…._

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! 

Pour les fans de yaoi, ce n'est pas prévu dans cette histoire… Cependant , et seulement parce que c'est vous et parce que je suis une yaoïste convertie, si vous avez envie de voir certains couples, dîtes le moi et je verrais ce que je peux faire : )

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Je vous fais de gros bisous en attendant la prochaine udpate !

Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton XD


	2. Âme familière

**Auteur :** Lily.B

**Disclamer** Les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh ! et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas ! Je les ai pas eut pour mon anniversaire, mais je désespère pas ! Noël est pour bientôt ! (Lily supra optimiste) Seul le personnage à qui appartient la voix est à moi XD

**Genre :** Romance/Angst et Drama mais rien n'est moins sur !

**Rating :** T voire M, je sais pas encore si je ferais des passages sanglants

**Résumé :** Et cette voix…Toujours la même… Si lointaine qu'elle semble irréelle… Et pourtant, je l'ai déjà entendue quelque part… Comme un souvenir, bien enfoui dans les méandres de ma mémoire perdue…Qui es-tu ?

**Note & Co :** Ceci est ma première fiction Yu-Gi-Oh ! à être publiée, bien qu'elle n'aura pas dû ! Ce n'est pas le genre de fic que j'aime écrire, étant donné qu'il contient un OC (other character) mais l'idée ne cessait de me harceler ! Elle n'est pas dans mes priorités donc ne vous attendez pas à des udaptes régulières. Elle n'est là que pour me servir de pause entre mes différentes fanfictions qui me prennent la tête ! N'hésitez pas cependant à me laisser votre avis et **vos** **adresses e-mail pour que je puisse vous répondre** ! (n'est-ce pas **Chise** ; ) )

Ce chapitre fait 16 pages Word alors faites un voeu, c'est pas tous les jours que vous en aurez un aussi long ! En même temps, il ne faut jurer de rien XD

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'on fait énormément plaisir ! J'espère n'avoir oublié de répondre à personne !

Merci aussi à **Yami Aku** d'avoir été là pour me bêta-lecter d'ailleurs ce chapitre t'est dédié ! Surtout la fin XD

RAR de **Chise**: Alors déjà vilaine tu mérites une fessée ! N'as-tu pas lu la note d'en haut ? grrrr... En tout cas je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ! Je confirme tu n'es pas folle ! C'est aussi mon couple préféré ! Ils ne peuvent qu'être ensemble de toute façon XD (petites n'étoiles dans les yeux : Que serait Yami sans son Seto XD) Yami ? Pris d'ici peu ? Na c'est pas possible, il va en baver avant XD Sur ce, je te souhaite une **Bonne Lecture** et encore **Merci** pour ta review. Bisous !

Sur ce je vous souhaite une **Bonne Lecture **en espérant que la suite vous plaira !

* * *

**Souviens-toi...**

* * *

**Chapitre I :** **Âme**** familière**

Une semaine était passée depuis le jour où Yami lui avait raconté ce qui le tracassait. Depuis, il lui semblait que le sommeil de son double s'était apaisé, même s'il continuait parfois à se réveiller en pleine nuit. Apparemment, ce dernier se fichait éperdument de ses rêves, qu'il qualifiait à chaque fois de mauvais souvenir qui ne lui importait guère. Yûgi avait beau comprendre son double, il n'en restait pas moins persuadé que cette voix était liée à son passé. La preuve était que ses souvenirs fantasmagoriques étaient apparus lorsqu'ils avaient appris que le musée de Domino organisait une exposition sur l'Égypte Antique. C'est d'ailleurs à partir de ce moment que Yami avait commencé à se poser des questions sur son identité. Même s'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, il savait que cela le troublait. Mais étrangement, celui-ci n'avait jamais voulu y aller, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qui il était… Il ne voulait pas changer… Il voulait rester comme il était…

« Et si elle l'appelait ! » s'exclama t-il soudainement.

Sa voix résonna dans tout le rayon confiserie, s'attirant tous les regards des clients de l'hypermarché dans lequel il se trouvait. Yûgi rougit de s'être fait ainsi remarquer. Vraiment, il fallait qu'il cesse de parler tout haut. A force, les gens allaient finir par le croire fou… ou schizophrène… Peut-être n'auraient-ils pas tord ? Qui c'est ?

Il prit ce qui lui fallait de chocolats et autres sucreries et partit rejoindre son grand-père qui l'attendait à la caisse. Il y arrivait quand il entendit une voix qui lui était familière.

« Dis Seto…Je sais bien que c'est ton anniversaire… Mais on est obligé de _la_ laisser cuisiner ? J'aime pas manger égyptien… »

En cherchant l'origine, il fut étonné de voir le président de la Kaiba. Corp, ainsi que son petit frère portant un panier de victuailles diverses et variées, dans le rayon laitage. Ce dernier prit d'ailleurs un paquet de Yaourt, et le jeta négligemment dans celui-ci.

« Je sais petit frère… »

Kaiba ne put finir sa phrase qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, relevés en chignon lâche les rejoignait.

« Enfin ! J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ! »

_Cette voix …._

Seto regarda dédaigneusement le panier de la jeune fille. Il était à peine remplit.

« Tu m'as fait venir ici, seulement pour dix articles ! » s'égosilla le brun, ce qui attira tous les regards sur lui.

« Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ! » répliqua la voix, visiblement fière d'elle.

… _C'est celle de mon rêve…_

Intrigué, Yami, qui ne s'était jusqu'alors aucunement manifesté, trop occupé à fouiller les artifices de sa mémoire oubliée, s'intéressa davantage à la conversation. Il tenta de voir, par l'intermédiaire de son double, le visage de la personne à qui appartenait cette fameuse voix, mais malheureusement, Kaiba se dressait fièrement devant celle-ci. Tout ce qu'il aperçut, ne fut que ses mouvements de bras à la peau laiteuse, ainsi que quelques mèches de cheveux éparses.

« Je me fous de savoir ce que c'est ! Ce que je vois c'est que tu m'as fait perdre mon temps une fois de plus ! »

« Seto, veux-tu bien arrêter de crier sil te plaît, je ne suis pas SOURDE ! » s'énerva la jeune fille.

Le brusque montée de ton sembla quelque peu calmé le duelliste, puisqu'il répondit d'une voix un peu trop doucereuse pour être sincère.

« Bien et que nous prépares-tu pour ce soir, très chère ? »

« Des Tournedos Rossini (**1**)! » dit-elle joyeusement.

Le brun resta un moment sans voix tandis que son petit frère tentait de dissimuler son fou rire.

« Avoue qu'elle t'a bien eut sur ce coup, Seto ! »

Makuba ne cachait plus son hilarité tandis que l'aîné Kaiba grinçait des dents. Manifestement, il n'aimait pas la plaisanterie.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, petit frère… »

« Oh si ça l'est ! »

Le jeune PDG envoya un regard noir à son cadet, avant de récupérer le panier de ce dernier.

« Avons-nous fini ? »

« Non ! Il me manque encore deux-trois bricoles » répondit Makuba un peu trop enthousiaste.

« Makuba… » Menaça Seto entre ses dents.

Le jeune Kaiba sourit franchement à l'inconnue, qui dû lui rendre puisqu'il sembla à Yûgi entendre râler son ennemi de toujours.

« Seto ! Tu pourrais sourire quand même ! Le charria la jeune fille en se crochant à son bras. Après tout, c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ? Ne ? »

« C'est plutôt un cauchemar » se lamenta ce dernier

« Mais non ! Vois un peu la beauté de la chose ! Déclara t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue. Let's Go Maki ! Allons dévaliser le rayons petit-déjeuner !»

« Yep ! Confiture de fraise me voilà !»

Et sur ces dernières paroles, ils s'éloignèrent. L'écho du rire de la jeune fille résonnant encore dans l'esprit de Yami. Il ferma un instant les yeux, s'imprégnant de cette voix enchanteresse et savourant une dernière fois ce rire cristallin. Yûgi fut rappelé à l'ordre par son grand-père et alors qu'ils sortaient du centre commercial, il se promit de tout faire pour connaître son identité.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cette nuit là, l'esprit du puzzle ne dormit pas et le jeune Mutô remercia tous les Dieux, qu'il connaissait, d'être en week-end. Il observait, discrètement, son double regardant rêveusement les étoiles à travers la petite fenêtre de sa chambre dont il ne fermait jamais les volets. Yami, plus que les autres nuits semblait mélancolique. Cette fille… Possédait _sa_ voix…. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Mais qui était-elle bon sang ?

_« Nout doit être une très belle femme… Avoir un corps parsemé d'étoiles… Vraiment elle doit être magnifique…»_

…Est-ce qu'au moins ça existe… une telle femme ?...

_« Tiens regarde, tu vois cette étoile ? Celle qui brille plus que les autres ? C'est Sothis, l'étoile du Sud_ (**2**)_! Il paraît que c'est sur elle qu'est basé notre calendrier ! »_

…Je ne vois rien d'ici…

« Aibou ? » appela soudainement Yami, faisant sursauté son partenaire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda celui-ci en se redressant sur son lit.

« J'ai envie de voir les étoiles ! »

« Euh ? Là ? Maintenant ? Tout de suite ? »

L'esprit acquiesça. Yûgi se leva, prit un pull dans son armoire et grimpa sur son bureau. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit sur le toit. L'air frais de l'hiver le fit frissonner et il se fit violence pour ne pas retourner à l'intérieur. Il s'allongea sur la toiture et laissa ses pensées dériver. Son double s'assit à côté de lui et contempla la voûte céleste, incrustée de petites lumières blanches.

_« Oh regarde tu ne trouves pas qu'en suivant ces étoiles on dirait un chien ? »_

Yami pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de voir comment la constellation dont était issu Sirius pouvait ressemblait à un chien…

« Mou Hitori no Boku ? »

« Hm ? »

« A quoi elle ressemble ? » Devant l'expression ahurie de son compagnon, il précisa. « La voix…»

_« C'est marrant y'a une étoile rouge… D'où est-ce qu'elle vient d'après toi ? »_

« Orion. » dit-il en montrant la constellation du doigt.

Yûgi soupira devant la mauvaise volonté que mettait son autre lui à parler. Il ne se confiait plus à lui… Semblant sans cesse être dans ses pensées… Coupé volontairement du monde extérieur. Prenant sur lui, il entra dans son jeu.

« Oui et juste au-dessus, à gauche c'est la constellation des Gémeaux ! »

_« Tu crois qu'il y a des gens qui veillent sur nous ? De là haut ? »_

« Aibou ? Est-ce que tu crois que toutes ces étoiles incarnent les âmes des défunts, et qu'ils nous protègent ?

« Je pense que oui… C'est le reflet de leur vie… Une manière de dire : « Tu vois… Je suis toujours là » »

_« Quand je mourrais, j'aimerais me transformer en étoile… Je ne sais pas si ça a une conscience, mais j'aimerais en être une. Pour veiller sur toi et me dire, quand tu regarderas le ciel, la nuit : « Tiens ce soir il pense à moi… Je suis là youhou ! Ouji ! Tu me vois ? » Et j'espère que de là où tu seras, tu entendras ma voix….Je ne voudrais jamais être séparé de toi… Jamais »_

« Alors… Elle veille sur moi… » Soupira l'esprit en s'allongeant à son tour, bras croisés derrière la tête.

Le plus jeune regarda son aîné rêveusement avant de bailler allégrement.

« Pas que je m'ennuie, mais je retourne me coucher ! »

« Bonne nuit ! »

« Toi aussi »

Le jeune duelliste retourna à l'intérieur, laissant seul son compagnon d'âme. Ce dernier leva un bras, paume tendue vers le ciel, comme-ci il essayait d'attraper l'un des milliers d'astres de la nuit.

_« Oh ! Une étoile filante ! Fais un vœu, c'est la déesse qui nous bénit ! »_

_« _Je souhaite… Que ton vœu se réalise… » Soupira t-il.

Son poing se referma dans le vide et alors qu'il ramenait son bras vers lui, un rai de lumière traversa le ciel. Yami sourit. Peut-être que finalement la déesse mère existait belle et bien et qu'elle avait entendu sa prière. Il en était sûr… Un jour, il se souviendrait de tous ces moments…. Même si pour cela, il devait continuer à faire croire à Yûgi qu'il resterait éternellement avec lui… Même si les souvenirs, qu'ils se créaient, devenaient de plus en plus faux et amers au fil des jours… Même s'il devait redevenir la personne qu'_elle_ l'accusait d'être…

Il ne voulait plus inquiéter personne…

Et tant pis s'il ignorait qu'en ce moment même son jumeau priait son item et tous les Dieux pour qu'on lui rende enfin le sourire…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le reste du week-end se déroula sans que rien d'exceptionnel ne se passe. Entre révision et sortie entre amis, Yûgi ne savait plus où donner de la tête, mais il n'en oubliait pas moins le principal : celui de retrouver la personne à qui appartenait la voix mystère et mettre son double devant le fait accompli. De son côté Yami continuait son exploration. Ouvrant méticuleusement chaque porte qui s'offrait à lui (et qu'il pouvait ouvrir), il fouillait les moindre recoin labyrinthique de son esprit. Un chemin plus sinueux que les autres l'entraîna vers une porte qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il y entra. Et c'est comme s'il avait traversé un miroir pour apparaître dans un autre monde.

Cette pièce ne ressemblait à aucunes autres. Le dallage de brique avait laissé place à un pavé de pierres sablées et un bassin rectangulaire avait été aménagé à sa droite. Des fleurs de lotus ondoyaient à la surface de l'eau tandis qu'un palmier surplombait le tout. Deux colonnes égyptiennes bordaient un autel de pierre, sur lequel reposait un petit coffret en or. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus, ce fut les dizaines de toiles, ou autres papyrus éparpillés un peu partout dans l'espace, représentant une femme sans visage.

Il plongea légèrement sa main dans l'eau, pour ramasser un des cinq dessins qui flottaient sur cette rivière artificielle, délaissant les autres qui se flétrissaient sur le rebord. L'encre noire qui repassait les formes du visage avait coulé, et il ne restait plus rien de son aspect d'origine -Pour ce qu'il en distinguait des autres- Deux traits rouges verticaux et parallèles, qui semblaient partir de là où se trouvaient ses yeux initialement, attirèrent son attention. L'encre avait coulé, et on eût cru des larmes de sang.

Haussant les épaules, Yami jeta négligemment la peinture là où il l'avait trouvée et gravit les deux marches de sables qui le séparaient de l'autel. Avec un mélange de crainte et d'excitation, il effleura délicatement la roche de ce piédestal, semblant le redécouvrir. D'un geste lent, il approcha sa main du mystérieux coffret. Religieusement, le jeune homme en redessina chaque bas relief comme s'il voulait se les réapproprier… Ses doigts s'égarèrent sur le couvercle et caressèrent les fines gravures qui s'y trouvaient :

« Mon titre… Mon nom… Mon cœur…À tout jamais tiens » traduit-il.

Il n'aurait su dire comment il le savait, mais le fait était là… Il le savait. Avec une certaine curiosité, il ouvrit précautionneusement la petite boîte dorée. L'intérieur était matelassé de soie rouge sang et gardait, jalousement, une croix ansée, finement ciselé… Le symbole d'éternité. Lorsqu'il la prit dans ses mains, une inscription aux lettres de feu apparut, puis disparut pour laisser place à une seconde qui s'effaça à son tour. L'écriture était identique à celle du coffret et pourtant, il ne réussit pas à la déchiffrer… Моя бессмертность для вашей влюбленности; Моя душа для вашего сердца (**3**)…Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? C'était pourtant la même langue… Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il la comprendre ? Ce pouvait-il que ce soit un message caché ? Un message qu'il n'ait jamais vu ?

Yami n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger davantage que son double s'agitait dans son sommeil, sûrement en proie à d'horribles cauchemars. Ce dernier se redressa brusquement dans son lit, délogeant, sans le vouloir son compagnon d'âme de ce lieu d'une effroyable beauté. L'esprit se retrouva brutalement propulsé hors du corps de son hôte, le cerveau encore embrumé par ce brusque changement, une voix qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur résonnant encore à ses oreilles…

_« Si tu me cherches… Si tu me cherches vraiment… Tu me trouveras ici…Ce sera un peu comme notre jardin secret… Où toi seul auras le droit d'aller… Tu n'auras qu'à dire mon nom… Et je viendrais à toi ! »_

Yûgi tentait de reprendre une respiration normale, tandis qu'il observait d'un œil hagard son autre lui. Son attention fut vite attirée par une fine chaîne dorée qui semblait vouloir échapper à la pression trop forte de sa prison.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda t-il, légèrement haletant.

Le maître des jeux, encore choqué, ne vit que ses lèvres bouger sans en comprendre le moindre son qui en sortait. Suivant son regard, il posa ses yeux troublés sur sa main. Il desserra lentement ses doigts, comme si le trésor, qu'ils renfermaient, pouvait disparaître à tout moment. Elle était là… La croix cachée, qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de son âme.

« Wouahou ! »

Le jeune Mutô approcha timidement sa main vers le bijou. Celui-ci, réagissant à la présence du puzzle millénaire, diffusa une légère lueur, mélange d'or et de sang. L'item pyramidale s'illumina faiblement, à son tour et les duellistes se regardèrent, mi-émerveillés, mi-stupéfiés. Les deux auras de lumières fusionnèrent puis s'évanouir aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, avant d'éclater de rire devant le surréalisme de la situation.

« Il me semble que c'est le symbole de vie éternelle, la croix de vie…murmura l'esprit du puzzle, mais je ne sais pas grand-chose à son sujet… »

Yûgi hocha la tête avant de proposer.

« Si tu veux, nous irons nous renseigner à la bibliothèque municipale, mercredi… »

« D'accord »

Sur ces derniers mots, il retourna se reposer dans la chambre de son âme tandis que le lycéen se recouchait. Fixant un point imaginaire, l'adolescent se repassa son cauchemar avant de soupirer et de fermer les yeux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il rêvait d'une déesse se vidant de son sang dans d'atroces souffrances.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le mercredi arriva trop rapidement au goût du jeune Yûgi. Il ne lui restait plus que quatre jours avant la grande semaine des examens et il devait encore réviser l'histoire, la géographie et l'anglais. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Sans compter qu'il n'arrivait plus à comprendre son double. Mais lui-même connaissait-il la raison qui se cachait derrière la moitié de ses actions ? Il en doutait fortement. A croire que son double devenait schizophrène à ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait. Que ça allait être compliqué s'il se retrouvait à trois dans le même corps !

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, l'adolescent poussa les lourdes portes en bois, finement sculpté de la bibliothèque de Domino et se dirigea vers la section 'Histoire'. Il y prit les quelques livres susceptibles de l'aider dans ses révisions avant de s'attarder sur le cas de son meilleur ami. L'Égypte Antique devait être le sujet préféré de la bibliothécaire vue le nombre d'ouvrage qu'il y avait. Ils prenaient une étagère à eux tout seul. Le possesseur du puzzle millénaire se décala sur la droite et y trouva ce qu'il cherchait : Mythologie et Théologie. Bon il fallait déjà qu'ils mettent un nom sur la croix pour en chercher la signification. Il choisit trois mini dictionnaire (Dictionnaire de la mythologie égyptienne, dictionnaire des symboles et dictionnaire des mythologies) et un écrits sur les symboles et leur symboliques. Une dizaine de livres dans les bras, il s'installa dans un endroit calme et assez éloigné de la foule pour pouvoir tranquillement parler avec son double sans qu'on le prenne pour un fou.

Il commença par éplucher les dictionnaires et n'y apercevant rien de captivant, il s'attaqua au dernier bouquin qu'il avait jugé intéressant. Le livre traitait de nombreuse croix et des diverses significations qu'elle avait prix au fil des siècles quand il découvrit ce qu'il voulait savoir.

« Mou Hitori no Boku ? » appela t-il.

L'esprit s'arracha de la contemplation de la fenêtre et s'approcha de son frère de jeu.

« Regarde ça ! » dit-il en désignant un paragraphe du doigt.

Yami se pencha par-dessus son épaule et commença à lire :

_« En Égypte, la croix ansée (Ankh) – un tau (attribut d'Osiris) surmonté d'un anneau (ovale d'Osiris) – a de tout temps symbolisé la vie éternelle. Dans un grand nombre de fresques, les Dieux sont représentés avec cette « clé de vie » à la main, qu'ils semblent tendre aux humains comme un bien précieux à même de les mener sur le chemin de l'immortalité. Les Égyptiens la portaient souvent en amulette, et ils la déposaient dans la main des défunts pour implorer l'indulgence et l'aide des Dieux » (**4**)_

« Et bien au moins, ça à le mérite d'être clair ! »

« Mou Hitori no Boku… »

« C'est bon Aibou… Tu peux étudier tranquille… Je ne veux pas en savoir davantage »

Yûgi soupira alors que l'esprit retournait se réfugier une fois de plus à l'intérieur du puzzle. Si seulement il pouvait lui dire ce qu'il pensait… Ça serait tellement plus simple… Ouvrant le premier truc qui lui tombait sur la main, il entreprit alors de commencer ses révisions.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Au bout de trois heures, le jeune lycéen s'étira. Le soleil commençait à décliner et la bibliothèque n'allait pas tarder à fermer, il était donc plus que temps de s'en aller. Yûgi rangea ses affaires, remis en place les livres empruntés avant de sortir de ce lieu de silence. En traversant la Place de l'Horloge, il fut surpris de voir Bakura à la terrasse d'un café, discutant joyeusement avec une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds. Soudain, celle-ci se releva et entra à l'intérieur pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard. Delà où il était, Yûgi ne put voir son visage, pourtant ses manières lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Elle se rassit et continua de siroter sa boisson à l'aide de sa paille. Trois hommes, jeans troués et piques aux poignets, sortant de nulle part, les accostèrent.

« Mais qui donc que voilà ? » s'exclama celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande.

La jeune fille regarda chacun d'entre eux, pas le moins du monde effrayé avant de finir son milk-shake et de lever les yeux vers son ami.

« Bakura, tu connais ces types ? »

« Non… Je ne les ai jamais vu… » Répondit ce dernier intimidé.

« Hey ! Regardez les gars c'est la gonzesse de Kaiba ! » S'exclama celui qui était brun avec des piques verts.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. La supposé petite amie de Kaiba se leva brusquement, renversa sa chaise qui s'écrasa au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant et toisa du regard la personne qui avait osé prononcer ces mots.

« Scuse-moi ? C'est moi que tu viens de traiter de gonzesse ? »

« Tu vois une autre traînée dans le coin ? » répliqua le simili de racaille, nullement impressionné par une fille. « Dis il te paye bien au moins ? Parce qu'un homme aussi détestable que lui ne peut que se payer la compagnie de quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ? »

La dite traînée serra convulsivement ses poings, ses ongles écorchant sa paume.

« Bakura ! Viens on s'en va ! » Déclara t-elle en récupérant son sac.

Ils s'éloignaient quand ils les rattrapèrent.

« Pas si vite ma mignonne… Où tu crois aller comme ça ? »

Yûgi, n'en pouvant plus de voir son ami se faire agresser de cette manière sous ses yeux, demanda à son double de s'interposer. Ils échangèrent alors leur âme. Yami s'apprêtait à intervenir quand une aura destructrice le retint. Le Big Boss retenait fermement la jeune fille, par le bras. Celle-ci regardait comme hypnotisé les doigts qui enserraient son poignet, avant de relever ses yeux sur la vermine.

« Lâche moi toute suite… » Ordonna t-elle d'une voix sourde.

« Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me mettre une fessée ? Je demande à vo… »

Le coup de pied partit tout seul et fut d'une telle violence que l'agresseur en percuta le rebord de pierre de la fontaine, surprenant tout le monde. Ainsi libérée, elle massa doucement son poignet douloureux.

« Je t'avais prévenu ! Crétin ! »

Elle se retourna vers les deux autres. Ses yeux, qui étaient d'un bel améthyste auparavant, avaient viré rouge sang et une flamme meurtrière semblait s'y être allumé. Le changement de couleur les effraya un instant, mais se reprirent bien vite lorsqu'ils virent leur chef se redresser tandis que Bakura sortait de sa torpeur, dans laquelle le changement de visage de son amie l'avait plongé.

« Lilith ! Attention ! Derrière-toi ! » Lui cria t-il.

Aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ses mots, l'homme l'encercla. Elle ne se défendit pas, se contentant de lever son regard de feu au ciel et secouer légèrement la tête.

« T'es vraiment idiot ou tu le fait exprès ? »

Elle lui attrapa les deux bras et le fit basculer par-dessus elle. Ses deux acolytes ceinturèrent alors l'adolescent aux cheveux blanc, le gardant en otage. Les gens commençaient à former un cercle autour d'eux pour voir ce qui se passait. Yami se mêla à la foule, ne voulant pas perdre une miette de ce délicieux spectacle et tenter ainsi d'apercevoir le visage de la légendaire voix. Big Boss se redressa péniblement, crachant au sol avant de se remettre sur ses deux jambes.

« Tu va me le payer cher, sale garce ! »

« J'attends »

Il se rua sur elle. Lilith, qui connaissait ce genre d'hommes habités par la rage et ne fonçant que tête baissée, avait tout naturellement prévue cette déplorable réaction. Esquivant l'attaque au dernier moment, elle lui donna un léger un croche-pied digne de ce nom et l'homme s'écrasa de nouveau contre le rebord de la fontaine. Agacé, par ce petit jeu, elle s'agenouilla en face de lui et enserra sa gorge. Elle se délecta des petits tremblements qui agitèrent le provocateur, ainsi que des petites gouttes de sueur, qui perlaient sur son front. Le fauteur de trouble sentit une étrange chaleur lui brûler petit à petit la peau, mais il n'osa pas bouger, de peur de souffrir davantage.

« Je vois que tu commences à comprendre… » Dit-elle, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

L'assaillant ferma les yeux attendant sa sentence, mais une claque sur sa joue les lui fit ouvrir aussitôt.

« Regarde-moi ! »

Ses prunelles rouges, où semblait danser les flammes de la folie, le terrifiaient. L'adolescente sourit et tourna la tête vers les deux autres imbéciles qui avaient osé sans prendre à elle.

« Lâchez-le tout de suite ! »

Devant leur refus d'obéir, elle reposa son regard de braise sur son adversaire et accentua la pression autour de son cou.

« Dis leur de le relâcher »

« La… Lâchez-le… »

Elle les regarda à nouveau et les deux autres s'exécutèrent avant de s'enfuir en courant. Lilith reporta son attention sur son prisonnier et sourit cruellement.

« Oh ! Mais ce que le vilain garçon s'est pisser dessus… oh vraiment quelque pathétique vaurien tu fais ! »

« Lilith… » Appela Bakura

Un homme sortit des rangs, faisant taire tous les murmures. Tous attendaient la suite des évènements, maintenant qu'il était rentré dans le cercle.

« La prochaine fois choisi un adversaire à ta taille…. Et ne t'avise plus de traiter Kaiba de la sorte où je te jure que tu ne pourras plus prétendre être un homme. » Elle eut juste le temps de lui cracher dessus avant de sentir une traction au niveau de son bras et de se relever pour faire face à celui qui avait osé la déranger.

« Il faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer Ishtar ! » Cingla l'opportun.

« Kaiba ? dit-elle faussement surprise, comme c'est étrange de te voir en dehors de ta société ! »

« Avec le boucan que tu fais c'est tout à fait normal ! »

Le président de la Kaiba. Corp. sembla chercher quelque chose dans ses poches. Il en sortit une paire de lunettes noires.

« Que veux tu mon cher Seto ! Faut pas traîner avec moi si tu as peur pour ton image de marque. Excuse-moi de vouloir de défendre ton honneur. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça ! »

« Mais moi non plus ! »

Kaiba déplia dans geste vif la paire de lunettes de soleil et la lui tendit.

« Tes yeux… »

Elle les porta à son visage et les mit. Ils se toisèrent un instant du regard, avant de détourner La tête au même moment. Un étrange silence régna alors sur la Place de l'Horloge, uniquement brisé par les murmures des passants.

« Baka » murmurèrent-ils en chœur.

Se cherchant du regard, ils se sourirent ce qui surpris la foule environnante. Seto Kaiba avait sourit. C'était incroyable. Lilith se tourna alors vers Bakura, ignorant les regard envieux et jaloux posés sur elle.

« Tu n'as rien ? » s'enquit-elle

« Non c'est bon… Merci. »

Elle lui sourit gentiment avant de lui agripper le bras et de le traîner hors de la place.

« Je raccompagne Bakura ! » cria t-elle à l'adresse de Seto s'en prendre la peine de se retourner.

Le président de la Kaiba. Corporation regarda le corps inanimé du loubard, observant attentivement la peau légèrement brûlée de son cou. Il portait l'empreinte de ses doigts. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage, puis reprit la direction de sa société. Elle allait le tuer. Il en était sûr.

Yami sortit du rang et le rejoignit.

« Kaiba ! »

Le brun s'arrêta, reconnaissant le son de la voix, mais ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Yûgi ? »

« Qui était-elle ? »

« Je vois pas de qui tu parles ! » cracha t-il avant de rependre sa route.

« Cette fille que tu protèges tant, qui est-elle ? »

Seto serra les dents. En quoi cela l'intéresserait-il ? Agacé qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps, il se retourna vers son rival.

« Elle s'appelle Lilith Ishtar.»

« N'est-ce pas un peu étrange, un prénom occidentale pour un pays aussi orientale ? »

« Rassure toi, bien qu'elle ait été adoptée par cette famille il y a 5 ans, elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus Égyptienne malgré son physique et son nom. Elle ne sait pas elle-même d'où elle vient et sans contre-fiche, elle m'a moi et c'est le principal ! Et en quoi ça t'intéresse ? »

« En rien. »

« Dans ce cas écoute mon conseil Yûgi. Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, Kaiba tourna les talons, sa longue veste claquant dans le vent.

L'esprit du puzzle poussa un long soupir. Dire qu'il n'avait pas vu son visage pendant le combat. Maintenant il connaissant son nom et une partie de son histoire mais il n'était pas plus avancé. Qui était-elle réellement. Pourquoi cette aura meurtrière lui était-elle familière ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La semaine des examens venaient de se finir et tous les lycéens étaient plus que contents d'en voir enfin le bout. En particulier Yûgi qui allait pouvoir enfin consacrer un peu de temps à son double et lui remonter le moral. Enfin ça c'était si son plan de génie ne marchait pas. Se dirigeant vers la sortie, en compagnie de ses amis, ils eurent l'agréable surprise d'entendre une forte musique quoique étouffée. Ils se hâtèrent de mettre leurs chaussures et de sortir pour voir d'où cela venait. Une limousine noire était garée devant l'entrée du lycée et le son qui en sortait était tellement puissant que la voiture elle-même en tremblait. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds - dont elle avait coiffé la moitié en chignon chinois, le reste retombant sur épaules - était adossée à l'arrière de la voiture, bras croisés. La fenêtre arrière était ouverte et on voyait de temps en temps apparaître une petite frimousse brune. Elle portait une robe courte à bretelle, rouge sang qui contrastait avec ses rangers noirs et sa veste sans manche blanche, tiré tout droit des affaires personnelles de Seto Kaiba.

Jono-Uchi siffla devant, ce qui devait être l'incarnation féminine de Kaiba, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient le même regard froid. Seto s'arrêta à leur hauteur quand il s'aperçut que c'était sa propre limousine qui faisait autant de boucan.

« Sympa l'accueil ! Hein Kaiba ? » Se moqua le blond.

Le président de la Kaiba Corp. se passa une main lasse sur le visage, tout en grinçant un « Lilith » signe qu'elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il se dirigea à grand pas vers sa voiture, espérant vaguement faire taire se tintamarre. Il arriva à la hauteur de son amie et posant ses mains contre ses hanches, l'attira à lui.

« Il faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer… » Soupira t-il

« Oui, j'ai toujours peur que tu m'oublies » plaisanta cette dernière.

« Ça, ça ne risque pas »

Il colla son corps contre le sien alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou.

« Vraiment ? C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eut cette semaine… » Dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Seto remit une de ses sempiternelle mèches derrière ses oreilles.

« Oh vraiment ? Laisse-moi rattraper ça alors »

Il pencha alors doucement son visage. Son souffle balaya ses lèvres pâles avant qu'une bouche se pose avec amour sur la sienne et l'embrasse passionnément.

« J'y crois pas ! » s'exclama Jono-Uchi en voyant au loin la silhouette de Kaiba et Lilith ne faire plus qu'une. « Il faut que cette Bombe sorte avec Môssieu Kaiba ! Il pourrait en laisser pour les autres quand même !»

« En même temps, tu vois un looser comme toi sortir avec une fille comme elle ? » contra Honda

« Répète ça ? »

« Looser »

Anzu secoua la tête. Décidément ces garçons étaient im-pos-si-bles ! Elle porta son regard sur le plus petit du groupe et remarqua qu'il semblait comme hypnotisé par le jeune couple. Yûgi ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'arrivait pas être heureux pour Kaiba. Son double y était sans doute pour quelque chose car il ressentait en lui un profond sentiment de tristesse… de trahison… et de colère. Il était persuadé que son compagnon ne savait pas, lui non plus, pour quelle raison il se sentait aussi mal… alors qu'il ne connaissait rien de cette fille.

« Dîtes ? Vous avez pas bientôt fini de vous papouiller tous les deux ? J'aimerais ma glace ! »

Une tête brune passée par la fenêtre du véhicule interrompit leur échange. Seto lança un regard noir à son frère qui lui répondit par un grand sourire. Puis les derniers mots prononcés lui revinrent en mémoire et il se tourna vers Lilith, dans une question muette.

« J'ai fini de travailler plus tôt aujourd'hui. Je suis donc passé chercher Makuba à l'école avant de venir ici. Et en chemin nous avons décidé d'aller manger une glace. Tu viens avec nous ? »

Une glace ? En pleine hiver ? Cette fille était complètement givrée ! Il était vraiment que la saison se faisait désirer mais de là à aller manger une glace sous prétexte qu'il faisait beau !

Seto allait lui répondre quand elle s'échappa d'entre ses bras, pour aller à l'encontre d'un de ses amis. Le brun fit une grimace qui amusa son frère qui sortait de la voiture.

« Cette fille te tuera, un jour » plaisanta t-il.

« Je sais petit frère… Je sais… »

Au loin, Yûgi et ses amis faisaient un dernier bilan de leur semaine d'examen. Deus mains audacieuses se posèrent soudainement sur les yeux de Bakura et une voix taquine lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Qui c'est ? »

« Lilith… » Soupira t-il blasé

« Hey ! C'est pas gentil d'avoir fait semblant de ne pas m'avoir vue ! » Dit-elle faussement fâchée en le libérant.

Bakura se retourna et sourit à son amie qui affichait une moue adorablement affligée. Il l'embrassa sur la joue comme pour se faire pardonner. Lilith regarda Seto et s'aperçut qu'il s'était renfrogné. Le lycéen s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura.

« Il est jaloux »

« Terriblement ! Faut dire que je viens de le laisser tomber pour te voir… »

« Et tu voulais ? »

« On va se manger une glace avec Maki, tu veux être des nôtres ? »

Bakura s'apprêtait à répondre quand Jono-Uchi s'insinua entre les deux, excité.

« Bakura… tu… vous… vous connaissez ? » bégaya t-il en les montrant tour à tour du doigt.

« T'es long à la détente à ce que je vois »

Le jeune Wheeler sursauta en entendant une voix dans son dos.

« Ma…Makuba ? »

« Non, le père noël ! »

Le jeune Kaiba secoua la tête, un air désespéré au visage. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau, avec ses fines mèches qui suivaient sensuellement le même mouvement. Il se prit bien vite quand la voix de leur cadet se fit entendre à nouveau.

« On allait se manger une glace…Vous voulez venir avec nous ? »

Yûgi qui observait scrupuleusement Lilith, rencontra le regard azuré du brun et dû se faire une raison. Son double déprimait et il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de rentrer à la maison. De plus, la jeune fille ne paraissait guère se soucier de lui. Quand ce n'était pas pour Kaiba, c'était pour Bakura. Il soupira avant de répondre.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien alors je préfère rentrer »

Makuba sembla peiné, mais tourna néanmoins son visage rempli d'espoir vers Anzu. Celle-ci secoua négativement la tête.

« Je suis désolée, je rentre avec Yûgi. »

L'adolescent regarda alors les deux bouffons qui restaient et qui semblaient beaucoup amuser sa belle-sœur.

« Et vous ? Vous venez ? »

Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit quand Jono-Uchi cessa de faire le mariole, pour lui répondre, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

« Bien sûr qu'on vient »

« Ok ! Tout le monde est là ? C'est parti ! » S'écria Lilith dans un faux ton de leader.

En les voyant revenir Seto se décolla de la voiture pour aller glisser quelques mots à son chauffeur. La voiture s'éloigna alors qu'ils arrivaient à sa hauteur. La blonde fit un sourire chaleureux à son petit ami qui lui répondit par un sourire timide. Anzu et Yûgi les quittèrent ici. Et c'est seulement lorsqu'ils s'éloignaient que Lilith remarqua Yûgi. Elle plissa soucieusement les yeux avant de reprendre sa bonne humeur habituelle et de mener le petit groupe. Elle attrapa le bras de Bakura et marcha en tête. Seto restant en tête de queue avec son petit frère. Jono-Uchi s'étonna de ce manque de contact, mais venant de Kaiba, cela ne l'étonna pas plus que ça.

« Tameiki majiri no mainichi kotoba mo denai…. Utsumuki kagen ashita no ima wo kangaeterunda…» commença à chanter la seule fille du groupe.

« Lilith ! Par pitié ! » Râla Seto.

L'adolescente tourna son visage vers lui et sourit.

« Allez Seto ! Faut savoir s'amuser ! »

« Oui, mais delà à s'étaler en public… »

« Et alors ? »

« Elle a raison, tu sais » remarqua son petit frère.

« Dare ni mo shiraretaku wa nai sonna himitsu ga…Boku ni aru nara sekai ga mawaru supiido kawaru kana... » Continua t-elle, suivie de Bakura et Makuba qui avaient reconnu la chanson.

Le brun gémit… Sa famille n'était pas vivable… Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils attirent l'attention sur eux ?

« Détends-toi Kaiba… Lilith a raison… Faut savoir profiter de l'instant présent ! » S'incrusta Jono-Uchi

« Qu'est-ce que tu y connais ? »

« Moi ? Rien et c'est tout l'intérêt ! »

« KORE TO ITTE TORIE ga nakutatte…. Totemo heiwa SORE GA SUTEKI SA... » Enchaîna t-il avec Honda, accompagnant ainsi les autres et chantant de plus en plus fort.

La foule se retournait sur leur passage, s'amusant de leur joie de vivre qu'ils clamaient haut et fort. Seul Seto n'avait pas desserré les lèvres. Le refrain eut finalement raison de lui et il commença lui aussi à chanter mais beaucoup plus discrètement que les autres. La jeune fille l'encouragea d'un sourire lorsqu'elle le vit enchaîner le refrain avec eux. Même Makuba semblait être aux anges.

« BOKURA GA IKIRU MICHI FURIKAEREBA HORA NE TAKUSAN NO... »

En définitive, ce n'était pas si désagréable de se laisser prendre au jeu et de chanter. Le jeune président y mit plus de cœur et un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Au bout du compte il était heureux. Et cette chanson avait quelque chose de magique… Elle mettait irrémédiablement d'humeur joyeuse et donnait envie de faire la fête. (**5**)

« SHIAWASE GA YONDEIRU YOROBOKI AFURE EGAO KOBORETA YO ! » (**6**)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Loin de toute cette agitation Yûgi essayait de communiquer avec son double. Lequel, semblait enfermé dans son silence. Le jeune duelliste étudia attentivement son compagnon fantomatique dont l'expression de son visage ne cessait de passer d'une tristesse profonde à une rage sourde, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait ressentir exactement.

« C'est elle ? N'est-ce pas ? » Finit-il par dire.

La tension de l'esprit sembla s'apaiser alors qu'il se laissait mollement tomber sur la chaise du bureau.

« C'est Lilith… C'est sa voix que tu entends ? »

Yami acquiesça.

« Mais il n'y pas que ça…ajouta t-il après un instant de silence… Son âme m'est familière… Trop familière… »

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Notes :**

(**1**) C'est le plat préféré de Seto XD

(**2**) Dans l'ancienne Égypte, Sirius était appelé Sothis.

(**3**) A la base, cela aurait dû être écrit en Arabe. Mais ça merdouillait, en grec idem, donc imaginez que ce sont des hiéroglyphes qui veulent dire quelque chose XD Et pour les plus curieux je vous laisse devinez ce que ça veut dire en espérant que le traducteur ne foire pas XD Sachez seulement que ça vous fera un spoil énorme dirons-nous.

(**4**) Ceci est tiré de _Symboles et Symboliques_ de Jack Tresider

(**5**) N'est-ce pas Mimi ?

(**6**) 1erEnding de Kyou Kara Maoh ! (ou Maou) : _Suteki__ na Shiawase_ de THE STAND UP. Je vous conseille de l'écouter en lisant le passage sinon il perd tout son charme XD Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas et que ça intéresserait, signalez-le moi dans votre review et je vous l'enverrez avec votre réponse XD

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ! 

J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir endormi avec la longueur de ce chapitre XD

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ou autres…

Une review me fait tellement plaisir !

Gros Bisous à tous !

Et

N'ayez pas

Peur

Du

Petit

Bouton !

XD


	3. Ouvrir les yeux

**Auteur :** Lily.B

**Disclamer** Les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh ! Et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas ! Je les ai pas eut pour mon anniversaire, mais je désespère pas ! Noël est pour bientôt ! (Lily supra optimiste) Seul le personnage à qui appartient la voix est à moi XD

**Genre :** Romance/Angst et Drama mais rien n'est moins sur !

**Rating :** T voire M, je sais pas encore si je ferais des passages sanglants

**Paring**Non vous ne rêver pas, il y a bien des couples dans cette histoire XD Enfin il va y en avoir, pour ceux qui sont pas encore formé et donc à venir : Marik/Bakura, Jono-Uchi/Makuba, Anzu/Honda, et du Yûgi/Rebecca (Et sur le coup ça fait tâche lol) et puis bien sûr le Seto/OC (plus pour longtemps mais bon)

**Résumé :** Et cette voix…Toujours la même… Si lointaine qu'elle semble irréelle… Et pourtant, je l'ai déjà entendue quelque part… Comme un souvenir, bien enfoui dans les méandres de ma mémoire perdue…Qui es-tu ?

**Note & Co :** Ceci est ma première fiction Yu-Gi-Oh ! À être publiée, bien qu'elle n'aurait pas dû ! Ce n'est pas le genre de fic que j'aime écrire, étant donné qu'il contient un OC (other character) mais l'idée ne cessait de me harceler ! Elle n'est pas dans mes priorités donc **ne vous attendez pas à des udaptes régulières**. Elle n'est là que pour me servir de pause entre mes différentes fanfictions qui me prennent la tête ! N'hésitez pas cependant à me laisser votre avis et **vos** **adresses e-mail pour que je puisse vous répondre** !

**Précision :** **_J'ai oublié de signaler que cette fic contiendra les évènement du Battle City, de l'Orichalcos Doom et du Pharaoh's Memory ! En clair cette histoire n'est pas prête d'être finie !_**

**Merci **encore pour toutes vos reviews qui m'on fait énormément plaisir ! J'espère n'avoir oublié de répondre à personne !

Merci aussi à **Yami Aku** d'avoir été là pour me bêta-lecter !

Enfin pour finir je dédie ce chapitre à **Orieul**qui fêtait son anniversaire hier ! Tu ne voulais pas de fic alors je te dédicace ce chapitre XD Elle aurait dû être postée hier, mais vu à l'heure à laquelle je me suis couché (cad 4h21) je dormais sur mon clavier XD

Sur ce je vous souhaite une **Bonne Lecture **en espérant que la suite vous plaira !

* * *

**Souviens-toi...**

* * *

**Chapitre II :** **_Ouvrir les yeux..._**

**_Qui suis-je… ?_**

**_D'où viens-je et où dois-je aller… ?_**

**_En allant là-bas, peut-être que je trouverais des indices sur mon passé…_**

**_Le puzzle connaît une part de cette vérité…_**

**_Mais je n'ai pas besoin de savoir…_**

**_Je veux rester comme je suis…_**

**_Ne pas changer…(1)_**

**_Même si sa voix…_**

**_Guide inexorablement mes pas vers elle…_**

**_Je ne veux pas savoir…_**

**_Et pourtant…_**

**_Qui es-tu pour me hanter à ce point ?_**

**_¤_**

**_¤_**

En ce dimanche matin, les rayons du soleil pointaient paresseusement le bout de leur nez. L'aube faisait place, petit à petit à une journée ensoleillée. Les raies de lumière filtrèrent au travers de la chambre, réveillant ainsi le jeune Mûto endormi. Ses paupières battirent quelques secondes, puis il plissa les yeux devant cet assaut lumineux.

Non loin de là, perchés sur un arbre, un faucon et un serpent observaient silencieusement l'éveil de leur protégé.

« La journée va être longue… » soupira le faucon en battant des ailes

« 'Rus… Elle n'est pas prête… » déclara le serpent, enroulé a une branche la tête en bas.

« Je sais… Mais il faut, enfin, qu'elle sache le pourquoi de son retour… »

« On va la briser davantage… Je n'aime pas ça… »

« Moi non plus Apo… Moi non plus… »

Yûgi s'étira langoureusement avant de sauter de son lit et de sortir de sa chambre pour aller se doucher.

« Tu te rends compte qu'on va rompre le fragile équilibre qu'elle avait rétabli ? » reprit le serpent, se réinstallant sur la branche.

« Oui… Mais… Je n'ai pas de remord… Son équilibre… Si fragile est-il… N'en est pas moins faux… Tu sais combien elle l'aime… »

« Tu sais combien, elle le hait… »

L'adolescent réapparut dans la pièce, une fine serviette blanche autour de ses reins. Il farfouilla de son armoire, à la recherche d'un sous-vêtement. L'enfilant, il repartit à l'assaut, jetant sur son lit, toutes tenues susceptibles d'être mises aujourd'hui.

« Petite fleur dans le désert qu'une fois de plus vous allez piétiner »

De fines plumes blanches tourbillonnèrent dans le vent frais du matin et les deux compagnons levèrent la tête pour voir l'homme qui venait de se poser sur la branche, rentrer ses ailes. Avec un visage fin aux traits délicats, une peau aussi clair que le lait, des yeux d'un bleu époustouflant et des cheveux sables d'un désordre incroyable, l'arrivant ne pouvait pas ne pas passé inaperçu tant il était beau.

Il s'installa confortablement et regarda le lycéen s'affairer à trouver l'apparence idéale.

« Tu n'est là que pour 48 heures… Voire soixante-douze, mais pas une minute de plus. » informa le faucon.

« Ne te lies pas à elle, ton pouvoir dépend du sien et il est encore très faible… » ajouta le reptile.

« Je sais… sa magie est mienne, sa douleur est mienne, sa vie est mienne… sa mort… est mienne… Je ne vis que et qu'à travers elle…Comment l'oublié » souffla l'homme.

Un silence empli de rancœur s'installa entre eux. De son côté Yûgi sortait de la chambre, dépité pour aller petit-déjeuner.

« Bordel ! Mais pourquoi ? POURQUOI MOI NON DE DIEU ! » s'énerva le blond, en se relevant brusquement sur la branche, la faisant ployer. Le serpent manqua de tomber.

« Hey ! » s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux compères.

« J'ai pas pu l'aider il y a 3000 ans alors comment voulez-vous que j'y arrive maintenant ! Hein ? Dîtes-moi ? »

Le volatile et le serpent détournèrent la tête honteux…Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire… Ils étaient conscient du mal qu'ils allaient provoquer, mais ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

« Soutiens la… C'est tout ce qu'on te demande… » supplia le faucon

« En 72 heures ! Mais vous vous fichez de moi ? Je ne suis pas sûr que vous compreniez vraiment ce qui se passe dans sa tête ! ON EST ENTRAIN DE LA PERDRE ET VOUS NE FAITES RIEN POUR ARRANGER LES CHOSES ! »

« Chuuuut ! »

L'adolescent passa la tête au travers de la fenêtre tentant de voir d'où provenaient ces éclats de voix. Ne distinguant rien d'anormal, il retourna dans sa chambre et se planta devant le miroir. Avisant un T-shirt noir, il l'enfila. C'était une couleur qui lui correspondait parfaitement… Empreinte d'une mystérieuse tristesse issue de son âme… Oui vraiment le noir était ce qui lui irait le mieux.

« Mais bien sûr ! »

Se précipitant vers son armoire, il chercha dans les affaires de son double ce qu'il voulait lui faire porter aujourd'hui. Yûgi sourit à cette pensée… Son partenaire n'était pas une poupée et pourtant il était entrain de l'habiller. Si seulement il savait…

« Je suis désolé, mais les décisions ne viennent pas de nous…. » déclara 'Rus, un brin agacé.

Un silence glacial lui répondit.

« 'Rus… Il est parti…. »

Le rapace soupira.

« Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée ? » demanda t-il

« Celle-là ? Où le résultat de toutes tes idées ? » devant le regard noir du volatile, il enchaîna « Si y'a bien quelqu'un pour lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle, c'est bien lui… »

« Je retourne au palais…Il faut que je parle à Seschat ! Et toi ? »

« Je vais rester encore un peu, après je passerais chez ma sœur pour voir où elle en est avec Sun. »

« Humm… Plus vite il sera opérationnel mieux ce sera. »

Sur ces derniers mots, le faucon déploya ses ailes et s'envola pour d'autres horizons. Le reptile secoua la tête. Ils ne retrouveraient jamais leur petite sœur d'antan, parce que le seul capable de la faire réagir s'était stupidement enfermé dans un puzzle… Si seulement il avait compris plutôt…

« Uhmm… Est-ce que ça va ensemble ? J'ai des doutes… »

Le look 'bad boy' était loin d'être son habituelle tenue vestimentaire. Il reconnaissait que Yami le portait mieux que lui. Cela collait plus à sa personnalité qu'à la sienne. Voilà pourquoi, Yûgi, pantalon cuir et top noir vêtu se demandait si l'ensemble de chaînes et autres bracelets lui seyait convenablement. Il était or de question que son double joue au plouk à l'extérieur du magasin de jouets. L'esprit regardait le tout d'un œil critique. Du bout de tissu noir accroché à son bras droit jusqu'à la ceinture noire mise de travers, de la chaîne portant le puzzle au tas de bijoux qui pendaient à son poignet, il se trouvait ridicule… Jamais il ne se serait agencé avec autant de mauvais goût…

Impatient de savoir le pourquoi de toute cette agitation, il interrogea son complice :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Aujourd'hui j'ai rendez-vous avec Anzu ! »

D'accord… Monsieur se faisait beau pour plaire à l'élue de son cœur… Et il comptait l'impressionner avec toutes ses breloques ? Qu'il était mal… C'était tellement pas… Yûgi… qu'il se demandait si la jeune fille n'en ferait pas une attaque. Enfin, tout était dans le comportement non ?

« Ha ha… Un rendez-vous d'amoureux ! Aibou, il va falloir assurer ! » lui répondit-il avec un petit clin d'œil malicieux. (**1a**)

Le lycéen se mordit la joue pour s'empêcher de rire… Si seulement il savait…

« Oui d'accord, mais… Ça ne sera pas tout à fait 'moi' ! » contra t-il de la même manière.

Sur le coup l'esprit le sentit vraiment mal… Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que la journée allait soudainement être longue… très longue…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

10 heures, devant la gare Domino.

Anzu angoissait. Yûgi l'avait pris par surprise vendredi après midi et elle ne savait pas du tout… Mais pas du tout comment elle allait devoir se comporter face à son double. C'était bien gentil de vouloir lui remonter le moral, mais delà à prévoir ses réactions… Pourquoi ce n'était pas Yûgi qui déprimait… Ça aurait été tellement plus simple…Mais pourquoi lui avait-elle dit qu'elle avait du temps libre dimanche ? Ne savait-il donc pas qu'il était dangereux pour sa santé mentale de se retrouver en la présence de l'esprit ?

« Yoh ! » (**2**)

« Kyyaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh »

L'esprit se posa une main sur le front et secoua la tête, ruminant de sombres pensées… Il aurait mieux fait de se taire… Non mieux de rester couché… A l'avenir, il n'écouterait plus jamais… Ô grand jamais les soi-disant plans génialissimes de son double.

« Yû..Yûgi ? »

« Oui » soupira ce dernier.

« Hum… Excuse-moi, tu m'as surprise »

Le duelliste roula des yeux. Il avait remarqué. Allons Yami sois gentil, ce n'est pas parce que ton abruti de partenaire t'impose son plan que tu dois t'en prendre à Anzu… Mouais… Le bon côté de la chose, était qu'il n'était pas obligé de lui parler. Bon faisons un effort…

« Et on va où comme ça ? »

« On pourrait commencer par aller boire quelque chose ? » tenta timidement la lycéenne.

« Okay »

La jeune fille soupira. Au moins, il n'était pas parti en courant c'était déjà ça… Mais Dieu qu'il était froid et distant. Allait-elle réussir à lui arracher une phrase 'sujet-verbe-complément' avant la fin de la journée ? Elle en doutait sérieusement. Néanmoins, elle le suivit jusqu'au bar le plus proche.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une longue limousine noire se gara devant les marches du musée de Domino. Lilith s'extirpa à contre cœur des bras de Seto dans lesquels elle somnolait pour descendre de la voiture, lorsque ce dernier la retint.

« Tu es vraiment obligé de travailler aujourd'hui ? »

Elle se retourna vers lui, une moue boudeuse au visage et le regarda avec des petits yeux ensommeillés.

« Non, bien sûre que non… Mais tu sais comment je suis… Une fois réveillé, je ne peux pas traîner au lit ! Et je préfère largement avoir le silence du musée pour comater ou faire une activité qui me plait pour me réveiller, plutôt que de squatter le canapé de ton bureau et t'avoir en fond sonore entrain de bougonner… »

Le président de la Kaiba Corporation grogna un léger « je bougonne pas ! » qui fit rire la jeune fille.

« Si tu bougonnes ! A longueur de journée tu râles ! En plus, si je ne m'abuse, c'est ce soir que tu lances le Battle City et avec ton exigence, et ta patience légendaire… ça va crier dans tous les sens pour que _tout_ soit comme tu veux… Bref une journée qui n'est pas pour moi ! »

« La prochaine fois, je serais plus discret en me levant… »

« La prochaine fois, tu feras une grasse matinée digne de ce nom, comme toute personne normalement constituée ! »

Le jeune homme esquissa une grimace à l'idée de paresser dans son lit pendant des heures et perdre, ainsi, son temps.

« Très bien ! Fait comme tu voudras ! Du moment que tu ne me racontes pas les histoires à dormir debout de cette mégère. »

La blonde darda son regard violine dans les siens, plissant légèrement ses sourcils.

« Ce ne sont pas des histoires Kaiba… Ni des contes pour enfants, comme tu te plais à le croire. » répliqua t-elle d'un ton sec.

« Mais bien sûr… »

Un sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres délicieusement rosées, et s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure que les prunelles de sa petite amie viraient aux rouges. Un long silence suivit cette déclaration alors que Lilith tentait de se calmer… Après tout, la provocation n'était qu'un jeu entre eux.

« J'aime la teinte rouge que prennent tes yeux quand tu t'énerves… Cet éclat de fureur contenue brillant dans ton regard dans un mélange délicat de violacé rougeâtre, juste avant qu'elle ne s'enflamme et ne deviennent rouge sang… C'est comme si le ciel se déchirait en deux, lançant ses éclairs sur nous, pauvres mortels ayant péché et que le monde entier se préparait à l'apocalypse… Tu as une lueur meurtrière au fond du regard…Comme si c'était le sang de toutes victimes qui se reflétait à travers toi. » déclarât-il soudainement sérieux.

« Tu es ridicule ! »

Elle détourna la tête, tentant d'échapper à ce regard inquisiteur qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Deux doigts se glissèrent sous son menton, l'obligeant à soutenir ses orbes glacialement azurés.

« Je sais… riposta-t-il en souriant tendrement… mais je t'aime. »

Lilith ferma lourdement les yeux alors qu'il l'embrassait. Par automatisme, elle répondit au baiser, son esprit et son cœur survolant malgré eux un désert de sable chaud et fin. Une main, déposant une douce et fraîche caresse sur sa joue pâle, la ramena à la réalité.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

La jeune fille cligna des yeux avant de sourire franchement à son compagnon.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tout va très bien ! dit-elle, d'une voix un peu trop enjouée pour être vrai. Je ne rentrerais pas trop tard, comme ça, on pourra boucler les formalités du Battle City ! Okay ? »

Elle déposa un rapide baiser au coin de ses lèvres et sortit vivement de la voiture. Seto la regarda s'éloigner vers le musée, avant de disparaître à l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde qui s'y rendait également. Il nota l'étrange ressemblance qu'il avait avec Lilith, avant de secouer négativement de la tête et d'ordonner à son chauffeur de démarrer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'Égyptienne ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Les traits de son visage ne cessaient de passer de la tristesse profonde à une joie incommensurable tandis qu'une foule de pensées ne cessait de se bousculer dans sa tête. Elle salua, comme tous les matins Mike, le gardien, puis Anabella, la guichetière. Ensuite, deux vigiles égyptiens, assurant la sécurité de l'exposition, l'escortèrent jusqu'au local du personnel. Là, elle retrouva ses habits d'antan… Ses habits de princesse guerrière… Ses habits d'Astarté… De légers vêtements de lin révélateur de son rang et qu'elle ne portait que dans l'enceinte du musée… Shizu Ishtar (**4**) portait elle aussi une tenue significatif de son pays, à la différence que la sienne était beaucoup moins exhibitionniste.

Dans cette tenue, plus que provocante, Lilith aurait très bien pu se faire agresser… Mais cette époque ne lui faisait pas peur… Elle savait très bien se défendre… Après tout, elle avait été initiée par les plus grands et puis l'aura meurtrière, qu'elle dégageait, défiait quiconque de l'approcher… Quiconque… Sauf les fous.

Uns à uns, elle retira les poignards retenant ses cheveux. Ils tombèrent en une cascade d'or lumineuse sur ses épaules et glissèrent le long de son dos, s'arrêtant au milieu de ses fesses. Rares étaient les personnes qui avaient eut le privilège de la voir ainsi et au droit ultime de les toucher. D'un geste vif, elle enleva son pull noir en cashmere, qui épousait délicieusement ses formes et le remplaça d'une brassière de couleur sable. Un anneau - auquel se rattachait des plumes aussi rouge que le sang - pendait à celle-ci, chatouillant la peau ferme et veloutée de son ventre. Levant les jambes successivement pour faire glisser à ses pieds sa jupe, elle en enjamba une nouvelle tout aussi longue. Fendue sur toute la longueur de ses flancs, elle dévoilait ses membres minces et fermes sous la fine étoffe de lin. Au sommet de chaque entaille pendait deux anneaux de même nature que ceux de la brassière, où deux interminables plumes virevoltaient au même rythme du tissu de son vêtement. (**3**)

Lilith glissa l'une des ses dagues, le long de sa cuisse et se servit de la deuxième pour se refaire son chignon. Elle se regarda dans le miroir d'un œil critique. Les fines cicatrices, qui striaient son dos, étaient plus que voyantes. Poussant un soupir, elle dessina rapidement une arabesque sur sa nuque et les marques disparurent. Un sourire satisfait étira alors ses lèvres. Elle attrapa vivement sa cape, la passa sur ses épaules et sortit de la pièce.

La guide traversa ensuite le musée pour rejoindre la section égyptologie et ainsi retrouver Shizu. Les différentes pièces égyptiennes l'apaisèrent doucement, et elle se laissa bercer par ce flot de sensations qui s'insinuait peu à peu en elle… Le désert lui manquait…Ainsi que Ten'kei… Le ciel étoilé devait toujours y être magnifique et cette douce brise…

« OHAAYOOOOOOOO ! »

L'Égyptienne releva la tête de sa liste d'inventaire et sourit à la jeune fille. Elle venait de sauter les derrières marches pour entrer dans la pièce où se trouvaient les bas-relief relatant l'origine de Magic and Wizards.

« Et bien Heika (**5**) vous m'avez l'air bien joyeuse ! »

« Comme tous les jours, ma chère Shizu ! L'air pur et frais de Ten'kei à toujours eut ce pouvoir sur moi ! Et ne cesse de me rappeler que si le bonheur existait, il ressemblerait à l'illusion que je suis en train de vivre. »

Son visage s'assombrit brusquement alors qu'elle se rendait compte de ses dernières paroles prononcées… Elle laissa tomber ce que Mike lui avait confié pour enfouir sa tête entre ses mains et chuter au sol.

« Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ? Il ne mérite pas ça… Je ne le mérite pas… Tout ce que je suis capable de lui apporter… C'est la souffrance… C'est injuste… Il ne mérite pas ça… Pardonne-moi Kisara… Pardonne-moi… »

Lilith éclata en sanglot sous le regard impuissant de la conservatrice. Celle-ci, hésitante, s'approcha de sa jeune protégée et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

« Heika… » soupira t-elle.

« Ce n'est… Ce n'est pas juste… Pourquoi… pourquoi faut-il toujours… que je fasse… souffrir… les gens auxquels je tienne le plus… C'est pas juste ! »

Une silhouette se découpa dans l'entrée et se glissa furtivement dans la pièce. D'un geste possessif, elle enlaça la jeune fille sous le regard médusé de l'Égyptienne.

« Laissez Shizu, je vais m'en occuper… » dit-il d'une voix dangereusement envoûtante.

« Mais vous êtes…Sun ? » s'exclama cette dernière, une fois sa surprise passée.

« Incroyable que mon nom soit sur toutes les lèvres alors que personne ne me connaît ! » lui répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Yami et Anzu étaient tous les deux assis à une table d'un café du coin. L'esprit regardait défiler les passants avec l'air de quelqu'un s'ennuyant profondément. Il n'avait pas touché à sa boisson que la jeune fille avait commandé pour lui alors que cette dernière noyait son angoisse dans la sienne. Ça s'annonçait mal.

« Bon qu'allons-nous faire cette après-midi ? »

Silence.

« J'ai pris tout un tas de prospectus pour se promener en ville… »

Re silence.

« Humm… Yû… Yûgi ? Tu… Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? »

Re - re silence.

Anzu soupira. Il n'avait rien dit depuis tout à l'heure. Que devais t-elle faire pour l'intéresser un minimum ? Peut-être que Yûgi avait tord enfin de compte… Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aider comme il l'avait espéré. La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage. Et si elle parlait de lui ?

« Dis-moi Yûgi ! Tu assures avec ton pendentif ! » (**1b**)

L'esprit posa les yeux sur elle comme s'il venait de la remarquer avant de regarder ce dont elle parlait. A savoir les affreuses breloques qui lui servaient de bracelets.

« Mmh… Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi… 'l'autre' n'a pas encore très bon goût… »

« Non, tu as tort… »

« Ce matin, il a passé un temps dingue à essayer ça devant le miroir… se moqua t-il. Je croyais qu'il avait une bonne raison… » Puis détourna de nouveau son regard il ajouta amer « Il n'est pas tellement du genre à faire des confidences… Même pour aujourd'hui. »

Anzu ne savait pas quoi dire… L'esprit semblait en vouloir à son double de lui faire tant de cachotteries.

« Yûgi est… inquiet pour toi… » (**1c**)

Yami écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la révélation puis se réinstalla confortement dans son siège, un petit sourire aux lèvres… Il se replongea quelques instants sur ce qui se passait dans la rue avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers la brune. Après tout, elle était gentille… Elle ne méritait pas son mépris et son indifférence…

« Sil te plaît Anzu… Pardonne mon attitude pour le moins singulière… Mais je me sens comme étranger à moi-même… Il y tellement de détails concernant mon existence que je peux me remémorer… Et cette fille qui est importante pour moi et dont je ne me souviens même pas le nom…C'est vraiment une drôle de sensation…. Comme un arrière goût de trahison…Et je ne voulais pas ennuyer Aibou avec mes états d'âmes… »

« Cette fille ? Tu veux parler de Lilith ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas un prénom qui me parle… Pourtant sa voix… Son aura… me sont trop familières pour que je puisse les ignorer… Je ne sais quoi penser… »

« C'est étrange en effet… »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

« Tu sais… Ce n'est pas rassurant, mais on doit tous continuer à aller de l'avant … Il faut se ressaisir et… Progresser en croyant en soi… Rester sur ses positions ne fera pas évoluer les choses ! »

Yami pencha la tête sur le côté approuva mentalement ce que lui disait la jeune fille. Elle se redressa soudainement, aplatissant ses mains sur la table, le tirant de sa rêverie.

« Allons-y ! »

« Où ça ? » demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils

« Partout et nulle part…Allons profitez de la vie ! »

Le jeune sourit et se leva pour suivre son amie. La vie était pleine de surprise… Et c'est toutes ces petites surprises qui nous font évoluer, grandir… Être nous même enfin de compte.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une main glissa sensuellement dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Lilith fronça légèrement des sourcils avant de papillonner des cils et d'ouvrir les yeux. Deux prunelles turquoise la fixaient avec tendresses. Elle se redressa brusquement en secouant la tête comme pour chasser la brume qui l'habitait.

« Sunny ? »

Le sourire qu'elle eut comme réponse lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, seul mais l'obscurité les entourait…Le Royaume des Ombres était toujours fidèle à lui-même…Une infinie noirceur qui s'empare de votre âme et qui vous glace le cœur… Le néant… à la fois ici et ailleurs…

« Où sommes-nous ? Et que s'est-il passé ? »

« Les Ténèbres ont toujours su t'apaiser…Quand à ce qui s'est passé… C'est à toi de me le dire… »

La jeune fille délaissa les bras de son compagnon et s'assit en tailleur, face à lui, en se massant les tempes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Ils m'ont demandé de veiller sur toi… » répondit-il en détournant son regard.

« Mais… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Je… Je ne peux pas te le dire… »

« C'est rien… C'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude… » murmura t-elle dans ton las

Sunny releva la tête vers son amie. Ses yeux étaient voilés de douleur, et pourtant elle restait digne.

« Je suis désolé… »

« Ce n'est rien… Ce n'est pas de ta faute… »

Un lourd silence s'installa alors entre eux. Le jeune homme se retenait de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Seto pour te mettre dans cet état ? »

Lilith ancra ses prunelles violines dans celles profondes du blond. Puis son regard dévia vers le sol obscur tandis qu'elle répondait à voix basse.

« Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait »

« Ah. »

« Et je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas mon cas… Que je ne pourrais jamais lui rendre ce sentiment… Parce que… ce n'est pas lui que j'aime… vraiment… »

Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre. Sun l'écoutait religieusement.

« Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier Sun… J'ai vraiment cru que je le pourrais… Mais c'est comme si il avait volé mon cœur et qu'il refusait de me le rendre… J'ai vraiment essayé… Je te le jure Sun ! Vraiment ! »

A présent, ses joues baignaient de larmes et elle tremblait imperceptiblement. Son ami s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras tandis qu'elle continuait :

« Je l'aime tellement que ça en fait mal… Si mal que je le hais… Seul ce sentiment m'apaise… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le musée Domino se dressait fièrement devant eux. Des passants montaient et descendaient les escaliers, impatient de découvrir l'exposition ou ravit d'avoir approfondi leur connaissance. Anzu regarda son ami avec inquiétude.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Certain. Je reculais face à ma peur de savoir… Mais tu m'as donné suffisamment de courage pour affronter les réponses à mes questions. Anzu… J'ai besoin de savoir ! »

« Bien. Allons-y dans ce cas ! »

C'est déterminé, mais avec une pointe d'angoisse quand même que Yami gravit, en compagnie de son amie, les marches qui le séparaient de son passé. Ils se promenèrent dans le musée à la recherche du moindre indice susceptible de les aider dans leur quête de la vérité. Le duelliste s'arrêta soudainement devant une porte, interdite au public. Intrigué, la lycéenne se retourna vers lui.

« Yûgi ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Je sens quelque chose… Cela vient de là… »

La jeune fille regarda avec scepticisme l'accès qui s'étendait devant eux.

« Derrière cette porte tu crois ? Pourtant l'exposition ne continue pas jusque là. »

« Il y a quelque chose en bas de ses escaliers qui m'appelle Anzu… »

Curieux, ils les descendirent et se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle lumineuse exposant des bas-reliefs datant de l'Égypte Ancienne. L'esprit du puzzle s'approcha de l'un deux et le détailla scrupuleusement. Il entendit Anzu pousser un petit cri de surprise mais ne s'y attarda pas. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était beaucoup plus intriguant. La silhouette du roi, vieille de 3000 ans lui ressemblait étrangement.

« Yûgi… regarde…On dirait que c'est toi ! Alors tu serais… » (**1d**)

« Une âme égarée depuis l'antiquité… L'âme d'un pharaon ! C'est donc ça mon identité ! »

Un long silence s'installa, le temps qu'il digère cette information. De plus, la silhouette qu'il combattait ressemblait à si méprendre à Kaiba…Se pourrait-il que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il soit lié à son passé ?

« Pfff… Après une aussi longue période ce n'est pas étonnant si j'ai perdu la mémoire ! » plaisanta t-il. (**1e**)

« Yûgi… »

L'ancien pharaon était désorienté… Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit dont il n'avait pas de réponses… Pourquoi son âme était-elle prisonnière du puzzle ? Quel était ce jeu auquel il se livrait ? Et son adversaire ? Qui était-il ?

« Mon pharaon… Je vous attendais… »

La voix de Shizu le tira de ses réflexions et il se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui rentrait dans la pièce.

« Qui est-tu ? »

« Je m'appelle Shizu Ishtar, mon Pharaon, j'ai été désigné par mes ancêtres pour conserver une partie de la mémoire du roi… j'ai ainsi percé de nombreux secret vous concernant… »

Yami Yûgi ne savait pas s'il devait la croire ou la prendre pour une demeurée… Il lui laissa néanmoins le bénéfice du doute. La jeune femme porta la main à son item millénaire.

« Voyez-vous mon collier du millénium me donne certains dons…Il m'a ainsi permis de plonger mon regard 3000 ans en arrière… En ces temps anciens, un puissant roi repoussa les forces maléfiques qui menaçaient notre monde… Et c'était vous ! »

Le maître des jeux accusa le coup lentement… Lui ? Un puissant pharaon ?

« Et aujourd'hui encore vous allez devoir sauver le monde… »

…Sauveur de l'humanité… ça y est, il nageait en plein délire…

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que le monde court un grave danger ? Et que je suis la personne censée le protéger ? » demanda t-il malgré lui.

« Mon item me permet aussi de voir l'avenir… C'est comme ça que j'ai su que vous viendriez… C'est le destin du combattant qui vous a guidé jusque ici… Et à présent encore un nouveau danger menace… »

« Un nouveau danger ? Mais comment ferais-je pour l'affronter ? »

« Je sais que vos souvenirs ce sont effacées, mon Pharaon, et que bon nombre de vos questions resteront sans réponses...Seulement si vous voulez retrouver votre mémoire disparue, il vous faudra vaincre cet ennemi… Celui qui possède le septième objet millénaire. »

L'Égyptienne s'apprêtait à les laisser seuls lorsqu'ils entendirent des éclats de voix provenant du couloir.

« Ne me compare pas à _lui_ ! » s'énerva une voix féminine que le duelliste ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Pourtant tu me fais le même mal ! » renchérit une voix d'homme.

Silence… Les jeunes gens, qui se disputaient, avaient dû s'arrêter tout près de la porte.

« Je suis désolée… Je ne sais faire que souffrir les gens qui tiennent à moi. Gomen Sunny. » murmura Lilith, penaude.

« Ce n'est rien mon Ange… Je m'inquiète juste pour toi. C'est tout ! »

« Je vois pas pourquoi ! Je ne suis pas mourante non plus ! »

La jeune fille descendait les escaliers, furieuse.

« Non tu es juste suicidaire ! Et pis tu vois tu recommences ! »

« Va te faire foutre ! » lui cria t-elle en se retournant brusquement.

« Écoute tu fais croire ce que tu veux à tous ces gens, mais pas à moi c'est clair ? Tu veux te mentir, très bien fait-le ! Mais pas à moi ! Tu ne me feras pas croire que tout va bien comme tu_ lui_ as fait gober que tu _le_ haïssais ! »

« Je _le_ hais ! »

Sun esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Vraiment ? A d'autres, Chaton ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu y connais de mes putains de sentiments ? Rien du tout ! Alors cesse de croire que tu peux me comprendre alors que tu ne connais que le quart de ma souffrance ! » injuria t-elle avant de murmurer « Tu m'aurais tué sinon….Si tu le savais… Si tu le comprenais vraiment… Tu l'aurais fait… Sans hésiter ! »

Ils s'étaient arrêtés en plein milieu des marches et le jeune blond regardait tendrement son amie

« Chaton…Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Je ne sais pas…J'obéis à grand-père… c'est tout. »

Leurs voix n'étaient que murmures et Yami entendait à peine se qu'ils se disaient.

« Kitty… »

« Laisse tomber Sunny, c'est pas important… »

« Que je laisse tomber ? Mais tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi ? T'as vu dans quel état tu es… Et tu veux que je laisse tomber ? Je ne suis pas _lui _! »

Le pharaon se rendit compte qu'ils avaient repris leur descente quand une tornade blonde furieuse déboula dans la pièce et se retourna vivement vers son interlocuteur.

« Que tu adoptes le même comportement j'en ai rien à foutre, tu fais ce que tu veux ! Mais je ne te permets pas de diriger ma vie comme tu l'entends ! Cela ne regarde que moi ! Alors mêle-toi de tes affaires ! »

« Alors c'est ça ? Tant que ce ne sera pas _lui_, notre chère princesse sera inconsolable ! Mais tu vas… »

La cape de Lilith claqua l'air alors qu'elle se retournait, boudeuse, bras croisés contre sa poitrine et visage relevé en signe d'indifférence. Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans sa phrase en la voyait faire.

« Bordel !... »

Le brusque monté de ton de Sun la fit sursauter et remarquer les gens autour d'eux.

« ... Tu vas m'écoutes quand je … te parles… »

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait plus… Ses prunelles rubis perdues dans celle violines de l'esprit du puzzle.

« Oh la vache… Le Pharaon… »

_….A suivre… _

* * *

**Petites notes débiles qui servent souvent à rien :**

(**1**) Extrait du manga

(**1a**) Désolée je ne pouvais décemment pas vous sortir cette phrase qui me ferait mourir de rire à chaque fois que je lis ce passage (qui est d'ailleurs tiré du manga, j'allais tout de même pas tout dénaturé) Rha Yami est à tomber dans cette tenue baveuuh !

(**1b-c-d-e**) Toutes ces petites notes sont des extraits du manga, que je ne pouvais décemment pas ne pas partager tellement ces répliques m'éclatent ! (De 1b à 1c c'est tout le dialogue XD, de même pour 1d-1e)

(**2**) Asakura, ton look est aussi naze que ton nom ! (private joke, désolée)

(**3**) Merci Kiwii d'avoir retouché la description ! T'es trop doué pour ça !

(**4**) J'ai préféré garder le nom de l'animé car pour moi Isis est le nom d'une déesse égyptienne… Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'employer comme un nom à part entière.

(**5**) Clin d'œil à Kyou Kara Maou ! Gunther : HEEEEIIIIIKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

**Heika** signifie _Majesté_ en japonais.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !

Bon je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre… Et je me demande parfois si vous voyez où je veux en venir…

A votre avis… Qui est Sun ? Et Lilith ? (Nami t'es exclue d'avance je t'ai spoiler samedi : ) et Kali, tu fais chuuuuuut pour la deuxième question ;-) )

Avez-vous deviné ce qui se passe ? Avez-vous levez le voile sur ces mystères ? Ou alors vous vous êtes perdus ? XD

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions, de vos remarque, de vos inquiétudes ou vos questions…

En plus ça me fera super plaisir ! J'aime les reviews c'est comme les M&M's XD En plus je suis trop en manque là !

Kisu à tous !


	4. Et se souvenir

**Auteur :** Lily.B, toujours la même quoi ! XD

**Disclamer** Les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh ! Et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas ! Je les ai pas eut pour mon anniversaire, mais je désespère pas ! Noël est pour bientôt ! (Lily supra optimiste) Par contre Sun, Karstine, Afellan et prochainement Ethaniel et toute la clique céleste m'appartiennent ! Ainsi que l'idée de ce scénario tordu XD

**Genre :** Romance/Angst et Drama mais rien n'est moins sur !

**Rating :** T voire M, je sais pas encore si je ferais des passages sanglants

**Paring**Non vous ne rêvez pas, il y a bien des couples dans cette histoire XD Enfin il va y en avoir, pour ceux qui sont pas encore formé et donc à venir : Marik/Bakura, Jono-Uchi/Makuba, Anzu/Honda, et du Yûgi/Rebecca (Et sur le coup ça fait tâche lol) et puis bien sûr le Seto/OC (plus pour longtemps mais bon)

**Résumé :** Et cette voix…Toujours la même… Si lointaine qu'elle semble irréelle… Et pourtant, je l'ai déjà entendue quelque part… Comme un souvenir, bien enfoui dans les méandres de ma mémoire perdue…Qui es-tu ?

**Note & Co :** Ceci est ma première fiction Yu-Gi-Oh ! À être publiée, bien qu'elle n'aurait pas dû ! Ce n'est pas le genre de fic que j'aime écrire, étant donné qu'il contient un OC (other character) mais l'idée ne cessait de me harceler ! Elle n'est pas dans mes priorités donc **ne vous attendez pas à des udaptes régulières**. Elle n'est là que pour me servir de pause entre mes différentes fanfictions qui me prennent la tête ! N'hésitez pas cependant à me laisser votre avis et **vos** **adresses e-mail pour que je puisse vous répondre** !

**Précision :** **_J'ai oublié de signaler que cette fic contiendra les évènement du Battle City, de l'Orichalcos Doom et du Pharaoh's Memory ! En clair cette histoire n'est pas prête d'être finie !_**

**Note de l'auteur :**

Je voulais juste vous signaler que ce chapitre, m'avait donné du fil à retordre, et qu'il ne me satisfait pas pleinement. Les réponses que vous auriez du avoir seront (normalement) dans le prochain chapitre, si celui ne se rebelle pas comme celui.

Karstine et Atem, étant des prénoms maudits, ils ne peuvent être entendu (et accessoirement compris) par le commun des mortels, raison pour laquelle ils seront écrits en **_gras+italique_** pour vous faciliter une meilleur compréhension XD

Je remercie chaleureusement **Nami Himura** d'avoir été là pour rendre compréhensible ce chapitre mais aussi à **Yami Aku** pour sa bêta-lecture !

**Merci **encore pour toutes vos reviews qui m'on fait énormément plaisir ! J'espère n'avoir oublié de répondre à personne !

Sur ce je vous souhaite une **Bonne Lecture **en espérant que la suite vous plaira !

* * *

**Souviens-toi...**

* * *

**Chapitre III :** **_… Et se souvenir…_**

_-_

_Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait plus… Ses prunelles rubis perdues dans celle violines de l'esprit du puzzle._

_« Oh la vache… Le Pharaon… »_

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Lilith s'approcha doucement, presque craintivement du jeune homme sous les yeux médusés de Sun et Anzu et ceux inquiets de Shizu….

« Cha… ? Chaton… ? »

…Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage et le scruta attentivement. Ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement en touchant la peau veloutée et redessinèrent, malgré eux, la fine et délicate physionomie du pharaon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Chaton ? Reviens ici tout de suite! »

L'ancien roi écarquilla les yeux lorsque ceux de l'Égyptienne revinrent à leur couleur habituelle. C'était vraiment impressionnant à voir. Son regard se durcit et dévia sur le côté tandis qu'elle prenait un ton sec.

« Sunny, tu te la fermes et c'est un ordre ! »

Puis ses traits s'adoucir quand elle tourna la tête vers sa tutrice, un brin désemparée.

« Tu m'avais dit qu'il viendrait… »

« Que…QUE…KWWAAA ! » s'étrangla à moitié Sun, en regardant successivement Lilith, puis Shizu. « Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? »

« …Est-ce que c'est lui ? » reprit la blonde en considérant de nouveau le duelliste, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux vociférations de son supposé ange gardien.

« Tu es la mieux placée pour le savoir »

La jeune fille acquiesça alors que le blond continuait à s'exclamer.

« Qu'est-ce que cette histoire à dormir debout ? Hey Kitty ! Fais pas comme si j'étais pas là ! »

« Sun, si tu ne te tais pas maintenant… » menaça cette dernière d'une voix sourde.

Le dit Sun glapit, brusquement intimidé et alla se terrer dans un coin. Lilith se rapprocha un peu plus et glissa ses mains derrière la nuque du maître des jeux, accolant leur front. Yami se laissa faire ne sachant comment réagir. Ses prunelles violine le troublaient… L'hypnotisaient… Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle.

« Tes yeux semblent perdus…lui murmura t-elle, tristement… Ils ne me parlent plus… Ils ne me le crient plus… »

« Crier quoi ? »

« Envole-moi »

Le chuchotement fit place au silence. Personne n'osait interrompre l'étrange échange qui avait lieu. Sun était même en train de se mordre la main pour se retenir de les séparer. Il ne supportait pas que le Pharaon touche à son Ange… La voix de Lilith s'éleva à nouveau, douce et envoûtante.

« Qui es-tu étranger ? »

L'esprit baissa les yeux. Il ne savait que répondre à cette question. Il était perdu… Cette fille, il le savait, était capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert… Le moindre de ses mots n'étaient pas dit au hasard…Pas qu'ils soient vraiment réfléchis non plus… Non ils étaient naturels et pourtant cela le touchait au plus profond de son âme… C'était comme si elle savait ce qu'elle devait dire…

Étranger… C'était bien le mot… Il avait beau savoir qu'il était un puissant pharaon dont l'esprit était enfermé dans un puzzle… Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ne savait pas qui il était vraiment… Bien sûr, il pouvait lui répondre ceci, mais il sentait au fond de lui-même que ce n'était pas la vérité… Être roi, n'expliquait pas ce qu'il était réellement… Et lui avouer, lui coûtait énormément.

« Je… » commença t-il avait d'être coupé par un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

Déconcerté, il ancra son regard dans le sien. Ses prunelles violines n'exprimaient, ni malice, ni amusement… Non, elles étaient sérieuses… Et il se surprit à penser qu'il leurs manquait quelque chose… Comme… une lueur…profonde et rassurante.

« Chut… Ne dis rien… Je le sais… »

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules alors qu'elle nichait son visage dans le creux de son cou, soupirant de bien-être. Mal à l'aise, il n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour lui rendre son étreinte. Cependant, …. et malgré eux, ses doigts remontèrent dans une légère caresse le long de son dos, pour aller se noyer dans la cascade dorée. Il l'étreignit plus fortement, respirant les effluves de son parfum, et soupira d'aise. Il se sentait curieusement à sa place.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué… » souffla de nouveau Lilith «Le temps m'a paru si long sans toi… »

Elle était si bien dans ses bras. Il y avait fort longtemps qu'elle ne s'était senti aussi aimé et protégé. Atem était son monde autant qu'elle était le sien, elle le savait… Leur ancienne vie était trop semblable pour qu'elle soit indissociable…Seulement il avait tout gâché.

« Non mais je rêve ? Ne me dites pas qu'elle est en train de le câliner ? Youhou Kitty ! C'estle Pharaon ! Dois-je te rappeler toutes les vilaines… cruelles… aberrantes… choses qu'il t'a faîte ? »

Anzu lança un regard noir au blond qui s'époumonait. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? L'autre Yûgi ne pouvait pas être aussi abjecte qu'il le prétendait ! Ne leur avait-il pas sauvé la vie plus d'une fois ? Il était impensable qu'il ait volontairement fait du mal à quelqu'un. Elle l'observa resserrer son étreinte sur le corps de la jeune fille, se rattachant à elle comme si elle était la clé de ses souvenirs. Elle remarqua le petit sourire de bien être qui étirait ses fines lèvres, mais, qui était en même temps empli de tristesse et de mélancolie.

« Rha ! Tu vas quand même pas faire ami-ami avec cet imbécile ! »

Les jérémiades de Sun la tirèrent de ses pensées. De nouveau, elle le foudroya du regard. C'est qu'il commençait à l'exaspérer en plus. Ne pouvait-il donc pas les laisser en paix… Dans leur monde ? Ce qu'il était pénible !

« Bordel Kitty ! Réveille-toi ! »

Le jeune homme était désemparé… Sa protégée s'était, une nouvelle fois, enfermée dans un cocon de douceur et ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il ne savait plus que dire ou que faire pour la ramener parmi les vivants et son inquiétude naissante empiétait sur son sang froid. Alarmé, il tenta de faire comprendre sa détresse à la conservatrice du musée, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment l'aider. Elle avait vu ce qui allait se passer, mais elle n'avait pu aller contre la loi divine et empêcher cette rencontre.

« Kitty… je t'en prie, supplia t-il. Arrête ça avant qu'il ce ne soit trop tard ! Ce n'est pas lui ! »

Sun soupira. Il ne voulait plus la voir souffrir… Plus jamais… Il ne voulait plus ressentir cette douleur intolérable qu'elle avait dû supporter lors des six derniers mois de sa vie… Il ne voulait plus la voir crier son désespoir, pour finalement se laisser mourir… Il pensait savoir comment la réveiller pour de bon, seulement, il hésitait. Les conséquences de son acte étaient imprévisible, mais ne disait-on pas, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ? Il espérait qu'elle lui pardonnerait.

« **_KARSTINE_** ! »

Shizu sursauta alors que la jeune fille ouvrait brusquement les yeux. Elle s'écarta vivement du pharaon avant de le gifler magistralement. Ce dernier porta une main à sa joue douloureuse tandis qu'il la regardait avec une expression confuse. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, ni la raison de ce geste.

« Ça ! C'est pour ses six mois de conflits, de mensonges, de haine et d'indifférence ! As-tu seulement une idée de ce que cela fait ? Six long mois putain ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? »

L'audace de Lilith avait stupéfié la lycéenne, qui trop choqué pour réagir, se contentait d'observer la scène, un brin déconcerté sur l'attitude à avoir. Sun, quant à lui, regardait son amie, les yeux exorbités. Il ne pensait pas que crier son nom aurait autant d'impact !

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Il a tout oublié ! »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le protecteur de la susnommée Karstine resta pantois et compatissait presque pour le roi d'Égypte

« Je le sais pertinemment, mais ça me démangeait depuis trop longtemps ! » siffla cette dernière.

« Ah oui ? Et bien j'vois pas à quel moment ! » répliqua t-il, reprenant ses vieilles habitudes moqueuses.

« Sun ! »

« Désolé, je ne sais pas de quel côté me mettre ! Bon sang t'as giflé le Pharaon ! J'sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou au contraire compatir… Ah non ça j'peux pas ! N'empêche, depuis le temps que je l'attendais ! » s'esclaffa t-il, on ne peut plus réjoui.

« Garde tes commentaires et te taire sera amplement suffisant ! »

Les yeux en coin, la jeune fille ne cessait de le foudroyer du regard, attendant impatiemment qu'il se calme. Les autres tentaient tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et de suivre l'étrange spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux. Soudain Lilith/Karstine éclata de rire devant le ridicule de la situation. Yami frissonna… D'habitude un rire était joyeux et plein de vie… Et le rire cristallin qui hantait son esprit était pourvu de malice. Celui là était vide… Un rire sans joie et amer.

« C'est bien…la seule…promesse…que t'es…jamais…tenue…Et tu parles d'une promesse ! » parvint-elle à dire, entre deux crises de fou rire.

Sun avait pâlît en entendant l'hilarité de son amie. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, d'autant plus que celui là, lui glaçait le dos… L'Égyptienne riait tellement, qu'elle en avait des crampes au ventre. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait.

« J'ai jamais cru à cette putain de prophétie et maintenant je me la prends dans la gueule ! Ah j'en peux plus… C'est tellement risible… »

« Et tu trouves ça drôle ! » intervint brusquement une voix grave et profonde venant de nulle part.

Tous détournèrent la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce, alors que la blonde cessait de rire.

« Pourquoi ? Pas toi… Afellan ? »

Le duelliste sursauta en entendant le prénom, alors qu'une image s'imposait à lui. Karstine se tourna vers le jeune homme qui sortait de l'ombre, la tête basse. Il avait la peau mâte, semblable à celle de Shizu et qui contrastait avec la peau claire de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux aussi noirs que les ailes des corbeaux, étaient attachés en catogan, laissant deux fines mèches d'une couleur bleu nuit encadrer son visage.

« Non… Excessivement pas… D'autant plus que tu en deviens vulgaire… » dit-il en relevant les yeux, dévoilant le reste de sa physionomie.

L'assemblée resta pantoise devant la beauté du nouvel arrivant. Ses prunelles étaient de la même couleur que celles de ses mèches et semblaient vous aspirer vers un gouffre sans fond, tant elle était hypnotiseuses. Ses traits, aussi délicats et fins que ceux des statuts grecs étaient mis en valeur par le pantalon de cuir noir et sa chemise de soie bleu roi qu'il portait. Seule Lilith ne semblait pas sensible à son charme.

« Oh ? Tu devrais… Pour une fois que le destin se retourne contre moi… »

Yami Yûgi détourna le regard du jeune éphèbe et se re-concentra sur celle qu'il tenait, quelques minutes plus tôt dans ses bras. Sa voix n'était plus douce et charmeuse, non elle était froide, et un brin sarcastique. Une intonation qu'il savait n'avoir jamais entendue sortir de sa bouche.

« Désolé, mais je ne pratique pas l'humour macabre. » répondit Afellan.

L'Égyptienne, croisa les bras et fit une moue boudeuse alors qu'il s'approchait du pharaon. Le regard violine de ce dernier croisa alors, celui rieur de l'intrus et son visage s'éclaira doucement au fur et à mesure qu'il se souvenait.

_-_

_Le soleil disparaissait peu à peu derrière les dunes de sables. Les habitants de cette petite oasis s'apprêtaient à passer une nuit fraîche et tranquille, comme tous les peuples du désert. Les gardes prenaient leur poste, les jeunes enfants courraient se réfugier sous leur tente, le couvre feu n'allant pas tarder à être dépassé. Des torches et des feux s'allumaient de part et d'autre de Ten'Kei, assurant un maximum de visibilité pour les noctambules, notamment les sentinelles._

_Le ciel aux chatoyantes couleurs pastel se reflétait dans l'eau limpide, dont la surface était seulement troublée par quelques cercles concentriques apparaissant régulièrement. Un autre caillou lancé vivement, et il partait rejoindre ses frères au fond de la lagune._

_Des bruits de pas étouffés par le sable qui s'immobilisent devant la silhouette jeteuse de pierre._

_« T'as pas bientôt fini ? Si ça continue on va plus en avoir ! »_

_« T'auras qu'à aller les repêcher au fond de l'eau »_

_Un regard violine déterminé qui rencontre des prunelles bleu nuit agacée. _

_Un jeune homme qui se laisse finalement tomber près de celui qui semble être un prince ? Un pharaon ? De par sa couronne et son allure vestimentaire. De longs cheveux noirs suivant le même mouvement que son propriétaire alors qu'un autre caillou était lancé._

_« C'est quoi ton problème ? »_

_Le garçon à la couronne s'apprête à jeter une autre roche quand l'autre, plus rapide que lui, le retint par le poignet et lui arrache._

_« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ces pierres ! »_

_Le pharaon soupire, il en a plus que marre qu'on lui dise ce qu'il doit tout le temps faire. Alors il se laisse tomber en arrière et regarde les étoiles apparaître doucement._

_« Pourquoi les choses sont-elles si compliquées ? » dit-il posant son bras au travers de ses yeux._

_« Quelles choses ? »_

_« Les choses. »_

_« Ah. »_

_Le brun tourne lentement la tête et sourit tendrement à son compagnon._

_« Tu sais qu'on va aller excessivement loin avec une telle conversation ? »_

_« Je sais. »_

_« Bah soit un peu plus loquace alors ! Parce que je peux pas deviner ce qui se passe dans ta tête. »_

_« Si je savais ce qui se passe dans la mienne, je te le dirais peut-être. »_

_« Si toi tu sais pas, on est très, mais alors très mal barré ! »_

_Le jeune homme aux mèches blondes garde le silence alors que son vis-à-vis s'allonge à ses côtés. Un silence confortable s'installa alors, uniquement troublé par leur respiration._

_« Dis ? Afellan ? C'est comment l'immortalité ? »_

_« Ouais, mais non ! Oublie ça 'Tem parce que c'est ennuyant ! Tu te rends pas compte tous les descendants que j'ai a gérer en plus ! Sérieux ! J'ai, je ne sais pas combien de petits-enfants, arrière-petits-enfants, arrière arrière-petits-enfants, arrière arrière arrière-petits… »_

_« C'est bon 'Fel, j'ai compris ! »_

_« Et dire que c'est même pas avec la même femme ! Imagine le nombre de gosses que t'aurais si t'avais engrossé toutes celles qui ont fini entre tes draps ! »_

_Le pharaon émit un petit rire discret. Non il ne préférait pas imaginer._

_« Ton langage 'Fel ! » Le réprime gentiment le blond._

_« Oh ? Aurais-je choqué sa royale majesté ? »_

_Le jeune homme dégage son bras et ancre ses yeux violines, faussement fâchés, dans ceux moqueur de son ami._

_« Quoi ? » demande ce dernier._

_« T'es vraiment un imbécile ! »_

_« Non c'est pas possible, je ne m'appelle pas **Atem **! »_

_Le garçon à la couronne, frappe légèrement le dénommé Afellan._

_« Tu oses frapper un Dieu ! »_

_« Ouais, j'ose ! » _

_La rapidité dudit Dieu est telle que le jeune homme blond ne comprend ce qu'il lui arrive que lorsqu'il sent un poids sur son ventre._

_« Insolent avec ça ! Mortel veux-tu voir ton heure arrivée ? » gronde le brun_

_« Non, non ! Pitié, ne me tuez pas… » plaisante l'insolent._

_Le sourire d'Afellan se fait carnassier alors qu'il fond sur sa proie pour le chatouiller. Le pharaon se tortille doucement sous l'assaut de ses doigts taquins, n'essayant même pas de lui retourner la pareille. Son compagnon n'étant pas chatouilleux, il n'était pas à l'abri d'une autre attaque, s'il tentait quoique ce soit._

_Essoufflé, mais heureux, le brun se laisse finalement retomber sur le corps qu'il a sous lui et le consent à reprendre son souffle. Son visage niché dans le creux de son cou, il respire les effluves de son parfum ambré, sa main jouant négligemment avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux colorés._

_« Tu sais… L'immortalité est ce qu'un dieu à de plus cher… Ça et son nom. » _

_-_

« A… Afellan ? » appela t-il, incertain

Le jeune homme acquiesça en souriant avant de se ruer sur lui pour le serrer contre son corps.

« Dans mes bras Té-tem ! » s'exclama t-il en se jetant sur lui.

Le susnommé Té-tem se prit de plein fouet une tornade brune, qui l'asphyxia à moitié. Karstine détourna le regard et porta une main à son front avec air de dire : « Oh mon Dieu, je ne les connais pas » avant de se faire elle aussi embarquée dans l'embrassade.

« Allez, fais pas la tête, Couz' ! »

« Hum… 'Fel ? Tu l'étouffes là ! »

A cette remarque, plus que pertinente, Afellan relâcha sa prise et s'éloigna de quelque pas, sans pour autant se décider à les lâcher.

« Rah, c'est excessivement bon de vous revoir tous les deux ! C'est que mon couple préféré commençait à me manquer ! »

La jeune fille se dégagea agacée alors que Yami avait bloqué sur le mot 'couple.'

« Arrête ça, 'Fel ! Je ne vois pas où tu vois un couple, on n'était pas am… » dit-elle en s'époussetant avant d'être coupé par l'opportun.

« Oh ? Mais que vois-je ? » demanda le dit 'Fel en fronçant les sourcils.

Il s'approcha un peu plus près de l'ancien roi et redessina la marque rouge qu'il subsistait sur sa joue.

« Des traces de doigts ? » Il se tourna vivement vers sa cousine « Tu l'as giflé ? dit-il, une expression horrifiée déformant ses traits. T'as osé abîmer cette si charmante bouille ? »

L'Égyptienne roula des yeux devant le regard larmoyant du brun. Celui-ci se redressa et reprenant son sérieux, ancra son regard dans le sien

« Hum… Vous étiez tout le temps fourrés ensemble, vous chamaillant sans cesse… Toujours à vous inquiétez l'un de l'autre et les…. »

« Une minute, Afellan, une minute… »

« Alors excuse-moi, mais _vous_ étiez mon petit _couple_ chéri ! »

« De un, c'est normal que d'être toujours ensemble quand t'es censé protéger cet idiot, donc par extension, c'était courant de m'inquiéter pour lui et de vérifier s'il n'était pas blessé quand Môssieu décidait de faire mu-muse avec son sabre. De deux… Va lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle pour qu'il cesse ses bêtises ! Quant aux restes… notre attitude était purement inqualifiable je le reconnais ! »

« Pff… des excuses très chère ! » répliqua ce dernier, en croisant les bras et soufflant sur une de ses mèches pour la remettre en place.

Ils se toisèrent un instant du regard avant que Karstine ne détourne le sien pour s'en aller. Yami, quant à lui, était complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et essayait tant bien que mal de suivre la joute verbale et d'y comprendre quelque chose. Mis à part que Lilith devait être son espèce de garde du corps quand il était pharaon, il n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Afellan.

« Bah pense ce que tu veux ! Moi ça m'est égal ! » déclara la blonde en détournant les talons, pour sortir de la pièce.

« Tu devras retirer ton geste. » la stoppa néanmoins son cousin.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce et se retourna légèrement pour détailler le pharaon qui la fixait étrangement. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors en un petit sourire hypocrite lorsqu'elle se tourna vers l'étranger….

« Moui… Mais j'en ai pas envie ! »

… Et de repartir….

« Il avait de bonnes raisons de faire ce qu'il a fait ! »

… Pour de nouveau s'arrêter. C'est qu'Afellan commençait réellement à l'agacer avec ses remarques déplacées.

« Ah oui ? Et lesquels ? A part que Môssieu était Pharaon ! » s'écria t-elle en faisant volte face.

Tout son corps tremblait d'une colère froide ce qui fit sourire le jeune Égyptien. Elle était encore si vulnérable.

« Je t'aie connue plus intelligente ! »

« Non… sérieusement y'en a encore combien qui arrive derrière ? dit-elle en se regardant vaguement les ongles, avant de continuer. Parce que sinon je prépare les petits gâteaux et le thé ! »

Un bruit sourd suivit d'un éclat de rire les firent reporter leur attention sur Sun qui venait de se laisser tomber contre un mur, terrassé, visiblement par un fou rire. Il avait toujours adoré les joutes verbales entre son Ange et son cousin. Mais l'expression ahurie du pharaon combiné à ça, avait eut raison de lui. C'était tout simplement hilarant, d'autant plus qu'aucuns des deux protagonistes ne semblait s'en rendre compte, alors qu'il était persuadé que si Afellan était là, c'était justement pour s'occuper de lui.

« Dieux ! J'avais oublié que tu le trimbalais toujours avec toi ! » fut la seule remarque du brun « Sinon pour répondre à ta question…Humm… Tu sais les relations que j'ai avec eux donc… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Mais attends-toi, quand même, à la venue de ton beau frère… Il n'arrête pas de brailler qu'il veut te voir ! »

« Magnifique » répliqua Lilith en roulant des yeux.

« Ah non pas la théière… » s'esclaffa de plus belle le blond, qui fit penser à tout le monde qu'il avait décidément pété un câble. Anzu se demandait même si ce n'était pas l'occasion rêvée de lui donner la gifle qu'il méritait depuis tout à l'heure… Juste histoire de le calmer…

« Il n'a jamais été ton ennemi » reprit Afellan, sans se soucier de la crise de Sun.

« Lui, non… Le Pharaon oui… Et au cas où tu aurais oublié, c'était la même personne ! » répliqua sa cousine, n'en démordant pas.

« Tu as tout généralisé ! » soupira t-il

« Parce qu'il en a fait autant ! Tu veux résonner cette tête de mule ! Et bien fais-le ! Moi j'en ai marre de parler dans le vent ! »

Cessant de désigner le duelliste, Karstine détourna les talons, ses cheveux suivant gracieusement le mouvement. Mais l'Égyptien, n'avait pas fini de jouer avec elle. Il voulait à tout prix des réponses, que seule sa cousine était capable de lui fournir. Un coup d'œil au blond, lui confirma qu'il ne se souvenait vraiment de rien… Comme ils l'avaient prévu.

« Alors c'est comme ça ? Tu renonces aussi vite ? »

La jeune fille sortait de la pièce quand elle s'immobilisa de nouveau, sans prendre la peine, cette fois, de se retourner.

« On a jamais été amis ! Je tiendrais la promesse faîtes à son père ! Après tout c'est bien pour ça que je suis là ! Mais qu'il reste loin de moi ! C'est tout ce que je lui demande ! Maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter ! »

D'un claquement de doigts, son costume beige de lin et de plume disparut pour laisser place à une longue jupe vermeille et un pull noir à col roulé en cashmere. Afellan allait répliquer quand de fines striures ornant le dos de sa cousine, lui firent oublier ce qu'il allait dire. Bien que le changement eut été rapide… Trop rapide aux yeux des humains pour qu'ils se rendent compte de quoique ce soit, mais pas assez vite pour les yeux des Élus, des Demi-dieux ou Dieux.

« Kitty ? appela t-il incertain. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces marques ? »

La susnommée Kitty, qui libérait ses cheveux prisonniers de son pull, suspendit son geste.

« Tu… Tu les as vu ? » bégaya t-elle, toute trace de colère ayant disparu de sa voix.

Sur le coup, Sun cessa de rire et se releva prestement, prêt à intervenir aux moindres signes de violence de la part d'Afellan.

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Comme si un simple charme de dissimulation pouvait me cacher ça ! »

« Ça suffit aux mortels… » répondit-elle calmement, terminant de libérer ses mèches qui se replacèrent souplement dans son dos.

« Pas à tous, tu le sais très bien ! Qui t'as fait ça ? »

L'Égyptien s'apprêtait à soulever le vêtement quand sa cousine se retourna vivement, détournant le regard. Ses bras fermement croisés sur son ventre pour l'empêcher de réitérer son geste.

« Ne regarde pas… sil te plait… »

« Apo, ne peux vraiment rien faire ? » s'enquit le brun.

L'ange gardien manqua de s'étouffer. Un Afellan, gentil et inquiet et une Karstine baissant les yeux… Y'avait quelque chose qui allait pas là. Depuis quand Afellan était aux petits soins pour sa cousine ? Et Karstine soumise à lui ? Soumise à qui que soit ? Ces Dieux étaient vraiment graves quand ils s'y mettaient.

« Non, il ne peux pas, ses marques seront gravés dans ma chair, tant que justice n'aura pas été faites…. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Kitty… Dis-le moi ? S'il te plait » supplia t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans ces bras.

Mais la jeune fille ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle recula de quelques pas avant de lui chuchoter…

« Le symbole de ma déchéance »

… Et de disparaître dans une tornade de sable. A l'endroit où elle se tenait, il ne restait plus qu'une carte de Magic and Wizards pour seul indice. Afellan s'en approcha doucement et tout en la ramassant, remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une carte piège excessivement rare…

« Le jugement du pharaon… » murmura t-il.

Il retourna dans la petite salle, ses yeux résolument fixés sur la carte comme si elle allait lui apporter la réponse. Puis relevant la tête sur le pharaon, il s'exclama :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait comme bêtise ? C'est pas possible qu'elle te snobe comme ça… Rha j'hallucine ! Comment elle peut te planter comme ça ? Pour cet idiot en plus ! grrr »

« Calme-toi, 'Fel… Elle ne me snobe pas… Je l'indiffère ! » répondit ce dernier.

« Bon bah si le décodeur marche encore ! Rien n'est perdu ! Let's go mon ange ! »

« Ano ? » intervint timidement Anzu, attirant l'attention des deux jeunes hommes sur elle « Vous vous connaissez ? »

« Nani ? Tu lui as pas parlé de moi ? » demanda le brun en regardant Yami Yûgi avec des petits yeux de chiens battus.

Ce dernier se passa une main lasse sur le visage, attendant la nouvelle niaiserie de son ami.

« Voilà, heu ?... »

Afellan se gratta légèrement le front, en quête du nom de la jeune fille… C'est dingue comme elle ne lui revenait pas…

« Anzu… »

« Oui voilà c'est ça ! s'écria joyeusement le brun, avant de prendre une pose mélodramatique. Donc tu vois Anzu, nous étions amants, nous nous aimions tendrement, passionnément… »

Anzu et Yami écarquillèrent les yeux, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. La jeune fille était surtout choquée par tant de désinvolture, tandis que le blond ne se remettait pas du mensonge abracadabrant de l'Égyptien et se demandait où ça allait les mener. Sun dans son coin, recommençait à pouffer discrètement.

« Mais voilà une terrible malédiction c'est abattu sur nous, continua Afellan, faisant fi de leur expression figée. Enfin plutôt un fléau et c'était sur l'Égypte, mais c'est un détail ! Et donc mon cher et tendre, épée en main et magie au cœur, est parti combattre valeureusement cette armée de vils démons… Hélas… Ils étaient trop nombreux… Leur magie trop puissante… C'est donc la mort dans l'âme qu'il me supplia de sceller son esprit ainsi que toutes formes de magies dans ce petit puzzle (prend le dit petit puzzle et le caresse amoureusement) et moi de consentir ! »

Fier de son petit effet, il attrapa brusquement le poignet de son roi et le tira vivement jusqu'à la sortie, non sans avoir au préalable lancer à la lycéenne :

« Maintenant démêle le faux du vrai ! »

Mais ce fut sans compter sur l'intelligence du duelliste qui reprenant rapidement ses esprits le stoppa dans sa démarche et lui asséna un petit coup sur la tête.

« Arrête tes imbécillités 'Fel ! »

« Qui ? Moi ? Jamais ! » démentit aussitôt 'Fel

« Tu oses mentir à ton Pharaon ? »

« Tu oses contredire un magicien ? »

« Dieu »

« Oui, autant pour moi ! » sourit le dit Dieu

« Ayez, le retour du duo infernal… Première… Applaudissez-les biens forts ! » scanda Sun d'une voix monocorde, en ajoutant un petit drapeau blanc triangulaire.

Genre de réaction stupide qui se prit trois regards noirs et un perplexe. En effet, Yami Yûgi avait du mal à cerner le personnage qu'était Sun, et à comprendre pourquoi il semblait tant lui en vouloir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici toi ? » aboya Afellan.

« Moi ? Mais rien… Je m'amuse à vos dépends »

« Tu devrais être avec **_Karst_**…Lilith… Bordel mais c'est quoi ce nom à la con ? »

Sun pouffa.

« Voyons 'Fel… Tu la connais pourtant… Tu sais ce qu'est devenue son prénom non ? »

L'Égyptien serra convulsivement ses poings. Oui, il ne le savait que trop… Et Il n'aimait pas le ton désinvolte et doucereux qu'il employait pour le lui rappeler.

« Ne t'adresse pas à moi de cette manière Hunmegil ! »

« Oh… Mille excuses, votre grandeur… Mais reconnaissez que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde ! Sourît narquoisement ce dernier. Tu veux que je te dise Afellan… Tu crèves de jalousie parce que _moi_, je sais ce qui se passe dans sa tête… Et pas toi… »

Excédé, le Dieu, aussi vif que l'éclair, sortit son épée d'on ne sait où et la pointe de la lame vint menacer la gorge de l'Hunmegil. Nullement intimidé, Sun se permit même un sourire sarcastique. Afellan n'avait aucun droit sur lui.

« Tu voudrais que je t'aide, pas vrai ? L'Astarté et le Pharaon… **_Karstine_ **et **_Atem_**… hein ? Alors que tu ne sais rien… Rien de cette rage sourde et profonde… Rien de cette lumière disparue… Empoisonnante… »

Surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le brun écarquilla les yeux, et lâcha son arme, horrifié par ce que ces mots sous-entendaient.

« Non ! »

« Je suis son pantin, pas le tien ! »

Il dévia son regard azuré pour l'ancrer dans celui du pharaon.

« Je n'aiderais ce stupide pharaon ! Alors là tu peux-tu toujours courir ! » continua t-il avec hargne.

«**_ Atem_**, ne s'est pas stupidement laissé enfermer dans le puzzle millénaire… Il y a mûrement réfléchi avant ! » répondit Afellan se remettant doucement du choc que lui avait provoqué une telle révélation. Le protecteur de Lilith tourna vivement son visage vers lui.

« Bah voyons ! Il a aussi mûrement réfléchi avant de faire du mal à Kitty ? »

Yami Yûgi accusa le coup sourdement. C'était une chose que de ne pas se souvenir de son ancienne vie, sans était une autre de lui rappeler qu'il avait consciemment fait souffrir une personne et de l'avoir oublier. Le sourire en coin de l'Hunmegil commençait prodigieusement à irriter l'Égyptien. Il allait faire taire cet insolent quand le pharaon posa sa main, sur celle qui maintenait le pommeau de l'épée. Ce geste apaisa quelque peu sa colère. Atem avait toujours eut l'étrange pouvoir d'apaiser les cœurs, de par sa seule présence. Même Karstine ne pouvait pas lui résister… Mais c'était encore autre chose… Elle lui était dévouée corps et âme… Pas lui. Il n'avait pas de promesses à honorer.

« Laisse tomber ! » soupira le duelliste.

« Quoi ? Qu'aie-je ouïe dire ? » se révolta Afellan, avec une pointe d'amusement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner.

« Laisse tomber… » répliqua l'esprit du puzzle en détournant la tête, exposant ainsi l'empreinte vermeille qui subsistait. Le sourire de Sun s'accentua devant cette attitude soumise.

« Elle t'a vraiment pas loupé… »

Le Dieu passa délicatement ses doigts sur la joue rougies puis apposa sa main pour faire disparaître la marque. Il sursauta discrètement, en ressentant une légère électrocution et fronça des sourcils, inquiet.

« Tu n'as rien senti… Ici, dit-il en posant son autre main sur son cœur, lorsqu'elle t'a giflé. »

« Non. »

« C'est étrange… C'est la première fois, qu'elle laisse son empreinte magique sur toi… »

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » l'interrogea t-il

Le jeune brun soupira. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si compliqué...

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous disputez… Je veux dire… Que ce soit vraiment violent… Mais c'est la première fois où je ne ressens pas de la colère… Non c'est bien pire… Elle est rongée par la haine…Pas seulement contre toi, mais aussi contre elle… Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour la mettre dans cet état. »

Yami Yûgi plissa des yeux. Pourquoi cela devait-il être forcément de sa faute ? La voix, hautaine et moqueuse, de Sun le tira de ses réflexions

« Cherche Afellan… Mais je doute que tu comprennes ! Allez ! Sayonara gentes dames et vils damoiseaux ! Je m'en vais fouetter d'autres chats… »

Sa tirade n'était qu'une ridicule imitation du comportement du brun. Les gestes étaient hypocrites, le ton cynique, seul ses yeux démentaient qu'il pensait ceux qu'il disait… Qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Et ça, le pharaon le vit parfaitement car son regard n'avait pas quitté le sien. L'Hunmegil s'inclina bien bas, avant de s'évaporer dans des volutes de fumées noires.

« Afellan ? Qui était-ce ? » demanda le souverain.

Le jeune homme tourna un visage grave sur lui et lui demanda :

« Te souviens-tu de ce qu'est une Astarté ? »

« Non. »

Afellan grimaça avant de se saisir du poignet du blond et de le traîner vers la sortie.

« Dans ce cas viens avec moi… Je vais tout expliquer… Mais pas maintenant… Maintenant… Je veux voir ce dont tu te souviens ! »

….A suivre…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ! 

Bon je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre… Et je me demande parfois si vous voyez où je veux en venir… J'espère ne pas vous avoir dégoûtez de cette fiction néanmoins.

Afellan n'est pas du tout comme je le voyais à la base, mais ce n'est pas grave, je l'aime bien comme ça XD

Avez-vous deviné ce qui se passe ? Avez-vous levez le voile sur ces mystères ? Ou alors vous vous êtes perdus :pppp

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions, de vos remarque, de vos inquiétudes ou vos questions…

Kisu à tous !

¤ Lily, marre des chapitres qui s'écrivent pas comme elle le veut ¤


End file.
